


Playground Love

by redhead_summer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhead_summer/pseuds/redhead_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anytime, anyway<br/>You're my playground love.</p><p>© Air - Playground Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

***

\- Как ты умудряешься получать наказания, едва переступив порог школы утром? – Лора с грохотом опустила поднос с едой на стол и села рядом с Дереком. – Отец прибьет тебя. Серьезно, Дерек, это четвертое наказание за неделю! Ты пытаешься установить какой-то тупой рекорд?  
Можно было даже не сомневаться, что вездесущие «уши» Лоры уже донесли ей об утреннем инциденте. Дерек лишь закатил глаза и продолжил есть свой сэндвич.  
После третьего несанкционированного доноса Дерек перестал задаваться вопросом, кто это делал, в конце концов, школа Бейкон Хиллс не такая уж и большая, чтобы какие-либо события оставались незамеченными.  
Он размял шею, хрустнув позвонками, – о, как это бесило Лору – и повернулся к сестре.  
\- Отвали.  
\- Ты и правда ведешь себя как ребенок, - осуждающе сказала она и принялась за свой йогурт. – Что на этот раз?  
\- Я же сказал, отвали, Лора. Я не настроен разговаривать.  
\- Скажешь это Питеру, когда он будет выспрашивать подробности твоего очередного провального свидания, – она выжидающе посмотрела на брата.  
Дерек откусил большое яблоко, прожевал и только потом ответил.  
\- Заступился за двух мелких.  
\- Знаешь, твои попытки альтруизма были бы забавны, если бы не выливались каждый раз в проблемы и взбучку от родителей.  
Лора отставила пустой стаканчик из-под йогурта и продолжила:  
\- Все проходят через это, Дерек. Закон джунглей – либо ты отстаиваешь свое право на жизнь, либо тебя сожрут с потрохами. Считай это курсами молодого бойца или типа того...  
\- Даже когда у астматика отбирают ингалятор? - спросил Дерек.  
\- Ладно, - чуть помолчав, сдалась Лора. – Заступился, молодец. Но за хорошие дела обычно не наказывают.  
\- Меня наказали за драку, - пожал плечами Дерек.

Отсидев уроки и положенное наказание, Дерек вышел из здания школы и направился к одиноко стоявшему на парковке мотоциклу. С неба накрапывал мелкий дождь, и настроение было абсолютно ни к черту, а дома скорее всего предстояла выволочка от отца, четвертая за неделю. Хейл застегнул под горло кожаную куртку, сел на мотоцикл и начал натягивать перчатки.  
\- Эй, привет, чувак, - раздалось за спиной в тот момент, когда Дерек уже собирался надеть шлем.  
Он обернулся и удивленно приподнял брови, обнаружив двух спасенных им утром пацанов. Первым стоял коротко стриженный паренек с россыпью родинок на лице в толстовке с символикой Бэтмена, позади него маячила растрепанная шевелюра его друга-астматика.  
\- Чего вам?  
\- Ну мы типа хотели спасибо сказать, - Бэтмен переминался с ноги на ногу и смотрел то на Дерека, то на его мотоцикл. На его лице читалось с трудом скрываемое восхищение, и Дерек усмехнулся про себя. – Что помог нам. Мы бы и сами справились, конечно. Но все равно, спасибо.  
\- Ну да, - кивнул Хейл, даже не пытаясь скрыть сарказма. – Конечно.  
Пацан с вызовом посмотрел на него.  
\- Мы со Скоттом кому хочешь задницы надерем.  
\- В следующий раз непременно останусь в стороне и посмотрю, как вы размажете Уиттмора и его дружков, - сказал Хейл, за что был награжден яростным взглядом.  
\- Да ни фига ты не понимаешь! Мы…  
\- Стайлз, хватит, пошли, - Скотт потянул друга за рукав. – Еще от предков огребать за наказание.  
\- Мы сделаем Уиттмора и его шестерок, - презрительно бросил Стайлз и зашагал в сторону автобусной остановки.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Скотт. Потом помолчал и зачем-то добавил: - Мы бы не справились.  
\- Валите домой, герои, - фыркнул Дерек и надел шлем.  
Скотт бросил последний взгляд на мотоцикл Хейла и поспешил за другом.

***

\- Вы серьезно? – простонал Дерек, когда на следующий день Стайлз и Скотт подсели к нему в столовой.  
\- Абсолютно, чувак, - кивнул Стайлз, вскрывая банку с газировкой. – Нам надо поговорить.  
Дерек на мгновение замер от такой наглости, но быстро пришел в себя.  
\- Слушай сюда, чувак, - произнес Хейл, перегнувшись через стол. – Еще раз назовешь меня так, сверну шею. Проваливайте, тут занято.  
\- Ой, да брось, Дерек, - поморщился Стайлз. – Ты всегда обедаешь один.  
Скотт молчал, уткнувшись взглядом в свой поднос. На его лице большими буквами было написано, что он понятия не имеет, что тут делает, и очень сильно желает оказаться как минимум в другом конце столовой. Стайлз же, напротив, чувствовал себя абсолютно уверенно, как будто так все и должно быть. Он откусил большой кусок сэндвича и попытался заговорить снова.  
\- Ши жолжен помош...  
\- Заткнись и прожуй, - раздраженно прервал его Хейл, смирившись с невозможностью наподдать младшим на глазах всей школы.  
Стайлз покорно замолчал и активней заработал челюстями. Скотт продолжал уныло щипать свой сэндвич, покорившись обстоятельствам в лице лучшего друга.  
\- Ты должен помочь нам, - наконец проговорил Стайлз. – Кейт Арджент сегодня устраивает вечеринку в честь своего дня рождения. Говорят, там будут все старшеклассники... - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Дерека, потом посмотрел на Скотта и продолжил. – Нам очень нужно туда попасть, но у нас нет приглашений.  
На Хейла уставились две пары карих глаз в ожидании его реакции.  
\- Вы серьезно? – повторил свой вопрос Дерек. Он шумно выдохнул и растер ладонями лицо. – Все, что я должен был сделать, это не вмешиваться, когда Уиттмор отрабатывал на вас приемы повышения собственной самооценки за счет слабых и убогих.  
\- Ну чуваааак, - протянул Стайлз и запнулся, опасливо глядя на Дерека.  
\- Шея, - напомнил тот. – Кроме шуток. Да кто вас после девяти из дома выпустит? Вам же дай бог одиннадцать...  
\- Вообще-то, тринадцать, - деловито произнес Стайлз.  
Внутренний голос говорил Дереку: лучшее, что тот может сделать– и для себя, и для них – послать эту парочку к чертям и держаться от них подальше.  
Вечеринки Кейт Арджент были весьма известным мероприятием в округе Бейкон Хиллс, собиравшим под своей крышей не только местную молодежь, но и учеников близлежащих небольших городков. В плане организации вечеринок, приглашения были маленьким пунктиком Кейт: с девяти до одиннадцати вечера у ворот дома стояли девочки из ее свиты, осуществляя пропуск на вечеринку строго по приглашениям – формальная система отсева основной части незваных гостей, которая перестала быть эффективной уже на второй раз, потому что ровно в одиннадцать часов двери дома Арджентов распахивались для всех желающих. И все об этом знали. Но, как уверяла Кейт, главное – это традиции.  
Так было в школьные годы Кейт Арджент, так продолжалось и сейчас, разве что количество проводимых вечеринок в Бейкон Хиллс заметно сократилось с ее поступлением в колледж.  
Однако, на сегодняшнюю вечернику Дерек пока что не получал приглашения и молил богов, чтобы этого вообще не случилось. Навязчивый интерес Кейт к нему раздражал, но девушка упорно пропускала отказы мимо ушей, и это злило еще больше.  
\- Так мы договорились? – Стайлз умял последний сэндвичи с противным шумом втянул через трубочку остатки газировки.  
Эта акция помощи убогим определенно выйдет боком, подумал Дерек.  
Но и еще одно он знал наверняка– эти двое не последние, кто захочет попасть на злосчастную вечеринку этой ночью.  
\- Если ты сделаешь это, мы тебе до конца жизни обязаны будем, - внезапно подал голос молчавший до этого Скотт. – Пожалуйста, Дерек.  
\- Можно подумать, от вас много пользы, - пробормотал Хейл.  
\- От нас очень много пользы! – горячо заверил его Стайлз. – Офигенно много пользы! Мы самые полезные люди на свете!  
Дерек зло сверкнул глазами в его сторону.  
– Что мешает вам дождаться одиннадцати и беспрепятственно пройти туда? Всем известно, что вечеринки Арджент в определенный час распахивают двери для всех желающих.  
Стайлз чуть заметно поджал губы.  
\- Это очень поздно.  
\- К полуночи уже нужно вернуться домой, - влез в разговор Скотт и получил полный негодования взгляд Стайлза. – Что?!  
Дерек прикрыл лицо рукой, затем потер переносицу, мучительно пытаясь убедить себя в том, что ничего страшного не произойдет, если он один раз поможет им. Один единственный долбаный раз. И он навсегда покончит с благотворительностью в своей жизни.  
\- В девять на пересечении Эйш-роуд и Уайт-лэйн. Ждать не буду, опоздаете – ваши проблемы.  
Он со скрежетом отодвинул стул и вышел из-за стола.  
\- Спасибо, чувак! – донеслось вслед.  
Дерек скрипнул зубами.

 

Харрис устроил внеплановый проверочный тест по химии.  
Дерек уже заранее знал, что провалил его. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел термохимические уравнения, как, впрочем, и все остальные уравнения химических реакций. Хотя нет, больше всего Хейл ненавидел Кейт Арджент, которая сейчас стояла рядом, облокотившись бедром о мотоцикл, и бросала на Дерека томные взгляды из-под густо накрашенных ресниц.  
\- Какие планы на вечер?  
\- У меня есть выбор? – не удержался Дерек, натягивая перчатки.  
\- О, не будь таким суровым, Хейл, - Кейт закатила глаза и откинула за спину волосы, обнажив шею. – Начинаем в девять, как обычно. Не опаздывай.  
Она протянула картонный прямоугольник с лаконичной надписью «Приглашение» на одной стороне и парой строчек текста на другой.  
Дерек немного помедлил, раздумывая, затем наклонился к ее уху и поправил выбившийся из прически локон.  
\- А еще трех приглашений у тебя не найдется? Для приятелей, например?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что для тебя все, что угодно, - девушка расплылась в улыбке.  
Дерек незаметно окинул взглядом парковку, надеясь, что наблюдателей происходящего не так много. На противоположной стороне, возле ворот, стояла Лора и, приставив два пальца к горлу, изображала рвотные позывы, насмешливо глядя на Дерека. Хейл поджал губы и чуть заметно качнул головой.  
Кейт между тем вытащила из сумки еще три таких же картонных прямоугольника и протянула их Дереку.  
\- Увидимся вечером!  
\- Увидимся, - кивнул в ответ Хейл.  
Его телефон коротко завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении.  
«Мне кажется, или у нас появились планы на вечер?»  
Дерек посмотрел туда, где стояла Лора, но возле ворот было пусто.  
«Цени, какой у тебя заботливый брат» - кинул ответное сообщение он и завел мотоцикл.

***

\- Притормози на перекрестке Уайт-лэйн, - попросил Дерек.  
Лора послушно свернула к тротуару. На фоне темного здания едва заметно выделялись две тощие фигурки в капюшонах. Дерек опустил стекло.  
\- В машину.  
Тени метнулись к тачке, и через несколько секунд Скотт и Стайлз запрыгнули на заднее сиденье.  
\- Ну что, погнали отрываться! – Стайлз стянул с головы капюшон. – Я вот чувствую, что ночка будет отличной, да, Скотт?  
\- Ага, - не очень уверенно отозвался тот. – Просто великолепной.  
\- Я думала, мы едем на вечеринку, а не на детский праздник, – скептично заметила Лора, отъезжая. – Предупредил бы заранее, я бы оделась поскромнее.  
\- Ты ни фига не понимаешь! – Дерек скопировал интонацию Стайлза. - Им уже тринадцать.  
Судя по всему, отпущенная колкость попала в цель, по крайней мере, Стайлз заткнулся, и на какое-то время в машине стало слышно только радио.

 

Дом Арджентов сиял огнями, глухо доносились биты игравшей музыки. Оставалось загадкой, как Джерард, славясь жестким и даже диктаторским характером, позволял Кейт устраивать подобные сборища в своем доме. Очевидно, ей удалось отбить звание любимчика семьи у своего брата Криса. Что-что, а изображать пай-девочку Кейт умела виртуозно.  
Лора припарковалась выше по улице на противоположной стороне.  
\- Вот, - сказал Дерек, протягивая Стайлзу и Скотту приглашения, когда они выбрались наружу. – Мы в расчете. Я больше не желаю видеть вас поблизости. Тем более, за обедом. Пройдем на вечеринку – скройтесь с моих глаз.  
\- Дался ты нам, - фыркнул Стайлз. – Если б нам нужна была нянька, мы попросили бы, например, твою очаровательную сестру, а уж точно не такого хмурого и скучного чувака, как ты.  
\- И это благодарность? – выгнул бровь Дерек.  
Лора усмехнулась, одергивая короткое платье.  
\- Брось, Дерек, - она потянула брата за рукав в сторону дома, из которого доносилась музыка. – Пошли, а то мы пропустим все самое интересное!  
Стук ее каблуков дробью разносился по пустынной улице. Позади на безопасном расстоянии плелись Скотт и Стайлз, разговаривая о чем-то приглушенными голосами.  
\- Ох, он прав, ночка будет отличная, - Лора потянулась, подняв сцепленные в замок руки вверх.  
\- Ты что-то задумала? – Дерек шел рядом, засунув руки в карманы.  
\- Ммм, - она неопределенно покачала головой. – Питер сказал, что видел Кэмдена с Лидией. Хочу немного прояснить ситуацию, мне кажется, Мартин начинает зарываться.  
\- Вот как? Я думал, вы с Кэмденом расстались.  
\- Это временно. Да и вообще, у нее есть Уиттмор, пусть не разевает рот на чужое.  
\- Ну-ну, - хмыкнул Дерек. – Сколько раз вы уже помирились?  
\- Да пошел ты!  
Лора толкнула брата в плечо и ускорила шаг.  
Возле ворот дома Арджентов как обычно толпились неприглашенные, ожидая заветного часа Икс, когда подружки Кейт в микро-платьях откроют вход для всех желающих.  
\- И охота им прислуживать этой сучке, - пробормотала Лора, доставая приглашение из кармана куртки. – Привет, девочки! Ничего еще не отморозили себе?  
Она помахала картонным прямоугольником в воздухе и рассмеялась, проходя внутрь. Дерек кивнул девицам на входе и последовал за сестрой. Последнее, что он услышал, перед тем, как войти в дом, был радостный вопль прошедшего фейс-контроль Стайлза. Он постарался затеряться в пьяной толпе.

Кейт поймала Дерека на заднем дворе дома, возле бассейна. Она была уже изрядно пьяна, короткое черное платье, обтягивающее отличную фигуру, чуть перекрутилось, а прическа из разряда стилистического творческого беспорядка перешла в разряд обычного беспорядка.  
\- Я знала, что ты придешь! – она вцепилась в рукав дерековской куртки и потащила его в сторону дома. – Я хочу показать тебе кое-что, пошли!  
Хейл покорно последовал за ней, уже догадываясь о том, что будет происходить дальше. Вряд ли Кейт хочет показать коллекцию редких бабочек или открыток, которые еженедельно присылала ее мать, путешествующая по миру – возраст не тот. Глупо отказываться от того, что само плывет в руки - так, кажется, говорил Питер. Вечер и правда будет отличным, подумал Дерек, поднимаясь по ступеням лестницы.

\- Охуенный вечер, - шипел сквозь зубы Хейл спустя почти час. – Шевели ногами, придурок!  
Копы, вызванные кем-то из потревоженных соседей, нагрянули в самый разгар вечеринки. Дерек только-только спустился к бассейну, все еще слегка ошалевший от напористой страсти Кейт, когда из дома донеслись вопли, к которым примешивался вой полицейских сирен, и народ бросился в рассыпную.  
Он отыскал в толпе взглядом Лору – она бежала к задним воротам, таща за собой ничего не понимающего и упирающегося Скотта. Хейл оглянулся в поисках его друга. Внезапно проснувшаяся совесть подсказывала Дереку, что хоть Стайлз и был весьма смышленой затычкой в каждой бочке, в этой ситуации пацан растеряется и не успеет смыться, а значит, его нужно найти как можно скорее.  
Стайлз вышел из тени дома, слегка пошатываясь и с улыбкой от уха до уха. Дерек успел за шкирку вытащить его на улицу до того, как копы добрались до заднего дворика.  
Теперь они быстрым шагом шли по темным переулкам, уходя как можно дальше от дома Арджентов. Дерек достал телефон и набрал номер Лоры, но оператор сообщил, что аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Хейл чертыхнулся и запихнул телефон обратно в карман.  
\- Офигенная вечеринка, - трепался между тем Стайлз, идя чуть позади него и спотыкаясь через раз. – Чуваааак, это было так классно! Спасибо тебе!  
Он ухватил Дерека за рукав куртки.  
\- Слушай... У тебя потрясная куртка, знаешь? – Стайлз подошел вплотную к Хейлу, почти наступая тому на пятки, и медленно провел по руке Дерека. – Такая мягкая...  
\- Знаю, - сквозь зубы процедил тот, выдергивая рукав из цепких пальцев Стайлза.  
Кажется, это был самый провальный вечер за всю жизнь, думал Хейл. Он зло вышагивал по темной улице, прикидывая, сколько времени уйдет на то, чтобы добраться до дома пешком.  
\- Дерек... – донеслось сзади спустя минуту тишины.  
\- Что?  
\- Дерек...  
\- Ну чего тебе? – Дерек повернулся и раздраженно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
Парень стоял в десяти шагах от него, задрав голову вверх и, приоткрыв рот, пялился в черное ночное небо.  
\- Смотри как красиво, Дерек, - завороженно проговорил Стайлз. – Эти звезды... Они как светлячки. Как много-много маленьких светлячков. Правда?  
С Дерека разом спала вся злость. Он подошел к нему и достал телефон.  
\- Стайлз, - позвал Дерек. – Стайлз, посмотри-ка на меня.  
Парень послушно опустил голову, и Хейл включил фонарик. Стайлз зажмурился и дернулся, пытаясь отвернуться от бившего в глаза света, но Дерек ухватил его за подбородок, не позволяя сделать этого. Стайлз смотрел на него абсолютно черными глазами – зрачки расширились, поглотив радужку.  
\- Что ты принимал?  
\- Это ж вечеринка, - говорить с крепко сжатой в чужой руке челюстью выходило не очень.  
\- Что ты принимал? – по словам повторил свой вопрос Хейл.  
\- Не знаю я, - сдался Стайлз. – К нам подошел какой-то чувак, предложил попробовать... не помню, что. Скотт отказался. Он со своей астмой всего боится, хотя, по-моему, это глупо. А я согласился. Ну это же вечеринка...  
\- Сколько?  
\- Что – сколько? – не понял Стайлз.  
\- Сколько таблеток сожрал, идиот?  
\- Одну, - задумался пацан. – Или две... Не помню я! Слушай, у тебя такие мягкие руки. Ты пользуешься кремом?  
Дерек оттолкнул Стайлза, развернулся и пошел дальше. Отлично, он шарится ночью по улицам с обдолбавшимся малолетним придурком, телефон Лоры недоступен, а до его дома как минимум пять кварталов. И черт знает сколько кварталов до дома Стайлза.  
\- У моей мамы был лавандовый, - не отставал пацан, спотыкаясь где-то позади. – У него был такой крутой запах. И руки у нее были мягкие. И теплые. И...  
Внезапно Стайлз замолчал.  
\- Что еще? – обреченно спросил Дерек, оборачиваясь.  
Стайлз стоял на месте, уткнувшись взглядом в свои кеды. Дерек скрестил руки на груди и склонил голову, ожидая реакции. Стайлз помолчал, затем пнул камешек и посмотрел на Дерека.  
\- Ничего. Я где-то читал, что экстази может вылечить СДВГ.  
\- Жаль, что отсутствие мозгов оно вылечить не может, - проговорил Хейл. – Ты приперся на вечеринку в надежде закинуться наркотой и вылечить СДВГ?  
Стайлз неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Ты придурок. Пошли домой. Если вдруг вздумаешь сдохнуть прямо на улице, я оставлю тебя валяться здесь, понял?  
\- Плохая идея, - проговорил Стайлз, шагая следом. – Умерший в подворотне от передоза сын – не лучшая пометка в личном деле шерифа полиции.  
\- Отлично, - уныло отозвался Хейл. – Ты еще и сын шерифа.  
По счастливой случайности, дом Стайлза оказался всего в двух кварталах и почти по пути Хейлу. Подождав, пока пацан войдет в дом и закроет за собой дверь, Дерек короткими обходными путями поплелся к себе домой.


	2. Часть вторая

***

Жизнь возвращалась в привычное русло: ни Стайлз, ни, тем более, Скотт, к Дереку больше не подходили, лишь косились в его сторону и иногда, очевидно, в приступе какой-то героической смелости или чтобы покрасоваться перед одноклассниками, Стайлз кивал ему в коридоре, как старому другу.  
Приближался День благодарения, а с ним и школьные каникулы, Лора все настойчивей уговаривала Дерека съездить на несколько дней в Лос-Анджелес или еще куда-нибудь, «лишь бы не торчать в этой проклятой дыре». И Хейл почти поддался уговорам сестры, предложив, раз уж на то пошло, собрать большую компанию. Лора с энтузиазмом взялась за организацию поездки, выпрашивая разрешение у родителей взять машину, и Дерек на некоторое время вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Отпразднуем День благодарения и поедем, - Лора сидела на подоконнике в гостиной, поджав ноги, и ощипывала ветку зеленого винограда, закидывая ягоды в рот. – Я предлагаю один день потусить в Лос-Анджелесе, а потом рвануть в Долину Смерти. Питер, ты с нами?  
Питер оторвал взгляд от книги, которую читал, и посмотрел поверх нее на Лору.  
\- Должен же кто-то присмотреть за моими любимыми племянниками, чтобы они не влезли в какие-нибудь очень опасные приключения, - улыбнулся он.  
\- А в не очень опасные влезать можно, значит? – усмехнулась Лора.  
\- Не очень опасные приключения – это то, что делает поездку незабываемой, - снисходительно пояснил Питер и вернулся к чтению. – Неужели вы бы уехали без меня?  
\- Если мы когда-нибудь сможем сделать что-то без твоего ведома, я отмечу этот день в календаре и буду каждый год праздновать это великое событие, – подал голос из противоположного угла комнаты Дерек.  
\- Кстати, - Питер отложил книгу и выпрямился в глубоком кресле. – Ты же возьмешь свою подружку? Кейт... правильно?  
\- Это не смешно, - процедил сквозь зубы Дерек, прожигая взглядом Питера.  
\- Прости, все время забываю, что секс – это еще не повод для отношений, - закатил глаза тот.  
Лора не выдержала и расхохоталась.  
\- Секс – это действительно не повод для отношений, - отсмеявшись, сказала она.  
\- Не в вашем возрасте, - серьезно сказал Питер.  
\- Ооо, кто-то включил режим «молчать-дети-я-взрослый-и-все-знаю», - ехидно произнес Дерек. – Ну давай, Взрослый и Серьезный дядюшка Питер, научи нас жизни с высоты своего недавно отпразднованного совершеннолетия. Про что будем говорить? Аисты, капуста или более серьезно о пестиках и тычинках?  
\- С тобой даже о капусте еще бесполезно разговаривать, - с приторной улыбкой ответил Питер. – Не дорос еще.  
Дерек сцепил зубы и зло уставился на родственника. Он отчетливо понимал, что его провоцируют, но сдерживаться и не поддаваться на провокации Питера почему-то всегда было сложно. Возможно, из-за его непоколебимого спокойствия и умения держать себя в руках в любой ситуации – за всю свою жизнь Хейл ни разу не видел, чтобы Питер сорвался или психанул, чего нельзя сказать о самом Дереке.  
\- Так все! – Лора спрыгнула с подоконника, устав слушать очередную перепалку. – Хватит. А то в комнате уже не продохнуть от вашего тестостерона. Если хотите померяться своими важными органами, валите в другое место!  
\- Пожалуй, и правда пойду пройдусь, - бросил Дерек, поднимаясь с дивана.  
Питер догнал его уже на улице.  
\- Злишься? – примирительно спросил он, одновременно с Дереком спускаясь с крыльца. – Не стоит, я же просто развлекаюсь. Ты очень забавно реагируешь, и я каждый раз не могу сдержаться, чтобы не поддеть тебя.  
\- Лучше поддень какую-нибудь девчонку в темном углу, - посоветовал Дерек. – Может быть, станешь чуть менее раздражающим.  
\- Рад, что мой племянник умеет показывать свои зубы, - донеслось вслед прежде, чем закрылись ворота.

Дерек кружил по городу, заткнув уши наушниками и погрузившись в воспоминания о неудавшейся вечеринке. Прятаться от собственных мыслей уже не было сил, и Хейл предпочел добровольно воскресить в памяти события той ночи.  
Перед тем, как зайти в дом, Стайлз зачем-то вывалил на Дерека краткую историю своей жизни, сбивчиво пытаясь объяснить, зачем он нажрался таблеток. И Дерек почему-то молча ее выслушал.  
После смерти матери младший Стилински ни на секунду не прекращал попытки заткнуть чем-нибудь образовавшуюся в груди невидимую, но очень ощутимую дыру. Раз за разом он ввязывался в какие-то мелкие передряги, на правах лучшего друга втаскивая в них и Скотта, оставшегося без отца примерно в то же самое время. Стайлз не знал, что хуже – потерять близкого и любимого человека насовсем, или все же знать, что он жив и здоров, но ему абсолютно нет до тебя дела. Просто старался не думать об этом, и продолжал безуспешные попытки заделать мерзкие черные дыры в собственной груди и в груди друга. Через год отец не выдержал и отвел его к врачу. После долгого обследования Стилински поставили диагноз СДВГ и прописали аддеролл, что, в общем-то, не умерило подросткового пыла. Его продолжали разрывать на части давящая пустота внутри и осознание того, сколько проблем он приносит отцу. И самое ужасное было то, что Стайлз не мог справиться ни с тем, ни с другим.  
Мальчишка отчетливо помнил тот день, когда за чем-то полез в шкаф и обнаружил ополовиненную бутылку виски, спрятанную за коробкой со старыми фотографиями. Он помнил, что пару недель назад эту бутылку подарили шерифу коллеги на День рождения, но отец не прикасался к спиртному со дня смерти матери.  
Остро прочувствовав свою ничтожность, Стайлз вернул бутылку на место, выпил двойную дозу аддеролла и твердо решил найти решение хотя бы одной из накопившихся проблем. Хотя бы одной, а с остальными можно будет как-то ужиться.  
Третьей строчкой Гугл выдал статью в википедии про амфетамины, где говорилось, что некоторые из них, включая аддеролл, применяются при лечении СДВГ.  
Дерек до сих пор не понимал, каким образом Стайлз пришел к выводу, что если разрешенные законом и прописанные врачом таблетки не помогают, то нужно попробовать что-то незаконное. Сам Стилински тоже не мог внятно ответить на этот вопрос.  
После долгих и неудачных попыток выйти на дилеров, Стайлз посчитал, что ему улыбнулась удача, когда хмурый и не сильно общительный Дерек Хейл вступился за них со Скоттом перед Уиттмором. Решив, что если он не может найти драг-дилеров, то драг-дилеры найдут его сами, Стайлз прилип к Хейлу с просьбой достать приглашения на предстоящую вечеринку Кейт Арджент. В том, что на тусовке точно будет, чем закинуться, он был абсолютно уверен.  
\- Ты идиот, - раздраженно проговорил Дерек, не готовый к такому огромному кредиту доверия, который выдал ему пацан.   
Но, увидев затравленный взгляд Стайлза, Хейл стушевался.   
\- Не бери в голову, - буркнул Стилински и поплелся в сторону дома.  
Настроение Дерека вдруг упало куда-то далеко за отметку «минус». Он не понимал, чем заслужил такое откровение, и его первая реакция была явно не тем, чего ждал Стайлз.  
\- В следующий раз думай головой, - произнес Хейл, глядя в спину уходившему Стилински.  
Стайлз в ответ лишь молча захлопнул дверь дома.

Откровенные разговоры всегда меняют отношения между людьми в ту или иную сторону, и Дерек яростно отмахивался от неуместных размышлений, стремительно врывающихся в сознание. Его со Стайлзом связывали лишь случайное геройство и выпрошенное приглашение на вечеринку Кейт. Для Хейла этого было больше, чем достаточно, ни о какой дружбе не могло быть и речи. Тем не менее, мысли иногда пробивали оборону, и Дерек задумывался о том, каково пришлось Стайлзу в жизни. Трудно уложить в голове, что тринадцатилетний подросток идет на вечеринку, чтобы попробовать наркотики не для развлечения, или эксперимента, или в знак протеста чему-либо, как это делал пару раз сам Дерек, сильно разругавшись с отцом, а для того, чтобы перестать быть обузой. Именно так выразился Стайлз.

 

Компанию Уиттмора Хейл заметил издалека: четверо парней столпились возле школьного забора. Эта улица пользовалась малой популярностью, проходя за школой, со стороны стадиона. Здесь не было жилых домов и популярных среди горожан магазинов, только старая автомастерская, несколько небольших ангаров, да два пустующих здания, в одном из которых раньше располагалась библиотека.  
Дерек вытащил наушники и так же медленно пошел в их сторону. Парни периодически взрывались громким хохотом, перекрывая голос Джексона. Опять докопались до какого-то аутсайдера, подумал Хейл.  
Один из парней заметил его и ткнул Джексона в бок, кивнув в сторону Дерека. Уиттмор обернулся.  
\- Что ты тут забыл, Хейл? – поинтересовался он. – Твой дом в другой стороне. Или ты потерялся? Тебя проводить домой?  
Неконтролируемо веселый Джексон безуспешно пытался сфокусировать на Дереке расширенные препаратами зрачки. Хейл обвел взглядом толпу, отметив еще парочку таких же обдолбаных придурков и еле стоящего на ногах паренька за их спинами, и снова посмотрел на Уиттмора.   
\- Твой дом в той же стороне, если мне не изменяет память, - бросил Хейл.  
\- Полегче... – начал было один из уиттморовских дружков, но тут же заткнулся, напоровшись на взгляд Дерека.  
\- Отпустите парня.  
\- Какого? – Джексон изобразил непонимание и начал оглядываться. – Этого что ли?  
Он выдернул из-за спин приятелей вяло сопротивляющееся тело в красной толстовке, в котором спустя секунду Дерек узнал Стайлза. Тыльной стороной ладони пацан размазывал по лицу кровь из разбитого носа, на скуле наливался фиолетовым кровоподтек. Он испуганно посмотрел на Дерека.  
\- Я же говорил тебе не трогать их, - Хейл перевел взгляд со Стилински на Уиттмора.  
При всей своей раздутой наглости, в обычных условиях Джексон старался избегать стычек с Хейлом, понимая, что у него не так много шансов выйти победителем из драки, но под кайфом тормоза дали сбой, и Джексона несло.  
\- А то что? – ухмыльнулся Уиттмор, встряхнув Стайлза. – Пожалуешься его папочке-шерифу?   
Стайлз извернулся из рук Джексона, пнув его по ноге, но тут же угодил в лапы к одному из дружков Уиттмора.  
\- Вот засранец, - выплюнул Джексон. – Слушай, Хейл, на черта он тебе сдался? Он же сопляк малолетний. Или... Постой, ты что же, мальчиков любишь?  
Огорошенный собственной «гениальной» догадкой, Джексон пару секунд смотрел на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами, после чего громко расхохотался. Через мгновение к нему присоединились остальные. Дерек выгнул бровь, удивленный не меньше самого Уиттмора.   
\- Да ладно! Я думал, Лидия врала, когда говорила, что вы с Кейт... что ты... Охренеть! Так вот почему ты не трахнул Арджент на вечеринке!  
Джексон продолжал веселиться под скептическим взглядом Дерека. Спустя пару минут, отсмеявшись, он, наконец, смог внятно говорить.  
\- Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что Дерек Хейл – пидор! – чуть задыхаясь, произнес Уиттмор.  
Дерек ударил коротко, без замаха. Удар получился смазанным, но этого хватило, чтобы Джексон отлетел на полметра и, запутавшись в собственных ногах, рухнул на землю, ошалело тряся головой.  
\- Ты совсем охуел? – заорал он, поднимаясь.  
Ответить Дерек не успел – мощный удар откинул его в сторону, а скула вспыхнула болью. Тряхнув головой, Дерек попытался восстановить координацию и подняться на ноги, но два последующих удара пришлись в живот, и Хейл сложился пополам, безуспешно пытаясь сделать вдох. Из легких словно разом выкачали весь воздух, а на голову опустили подушку – голоса и звуки потеряли ясность, слившись в единый гул. Дерек перекатился на другой бок, осторожно втягивая воздух носом. Одно за другим, медленно, к нему начинали возвращаться чувства. Спустя долгую минуту Хейл смог различить звуки – преимущественно громкий голос Стайлза, которому, видимо, пытались заткнуть рот, - и, шатаясь, подняться на ноги. Нащупав в кармане зажигалку, Дерек сжал ее в кулаке и, замахнувшись, насколько было возможно, чтобы не потерять координацию, ударил кинувшегося к нему дружка Уиттмора.  
До Хейла не сразу дошло, почему все вдруг бросились в рассыпную, и лишь когда Стайлз настойчиво потащил его в ближайший узкий проулок между автомойкой и ангаром, за назойливым звоном в ушах Дерек услышал приближающийся вой полицейской сирены.  
\- Шевели ногами, придурок! – орал Стайлз, таща его за куртку к зданиям. – Я не хочу попасться собственному отцу!  
До проулка оставалось несколько метров, когда позади них хлопнула дверца машины, и послышался мужской голос.  
\- Стайлз! Остановись.  
\- Полный отстой, - сокрушенно пробормотал Стилински и повернулся к отцу, поднимая руки вверх в знак поражения.  
Дерек прислонился к холодной кирпичной стене и осел на землю, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

В полицейском участке было на удивление тихо. По коридорам разносилось лишь мерное гудение люминесцентных ламп, шум принтера, да голос шерифа за дверью кабинета. Родители Дерека еще не приехали, но его ожидала не меньшая выволочка, чем Стайлза. Отец давно грозился посадить его под домашний арест, и теперь он точно сделает это, Дерек был уверен на сто процентов.  
\- Значит есть причины, из-за которых Джексон к тебе цепляется! – особенно громко произнес шериф.  
\- Он просто придурок! Он ко всем цепляется! А Дерек помог мне! Если бы не он, я бы не знаю где был сейчас и...  
\- Стайлз, довольно! – окрик отца прервал Стилински на полуслове.  
Затем дверь распахнулась, и шериф кивнул Дереку, указывая на свой кабинет.  
\- Заходи. Стайлз, посиди в коридоре.  
\- Но пап...  
\- Стайлз!  
Парень крепко стиснул зубы и вышел из кабинета, не забыв хлопнуть дверью.  
Хейл опустился на неудобный жесткий стул, морщась от боли в ноющих ребрах.  
\- Рассказывай, - велел шериф, присаживаясь напротив.  
Дерек посмотрел на его уставшее лицо, в очередной раз вспомнив рассказ Стайлза.  
\- Уиттмор и правда придурок, - тихо сказал Хейл. –Я шел мимо, увидел Джексона и компанию, которые снова над кем-то издевались, подошел ближе. Уиттмор и еще пара его дружков были под кайфом, докапывались до Стайлза. Вот и все.  
\- И все? – недоверчиво уточнил шериф.  
\- И все, - кивнул Дерек. – Он начал нести какую-то чушь, я не сдержался и ударил его. Завязалась драка. Потом приехали вы.  
В кабинете повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь тиканьем старых часов и доносящимися из коридора звуками. Шериф определенно с трудом верил в то, что сказал Дерек, но добавить Хейлу было нечего.   
\- Ладно, - выдохнул Стилински-старший. Он захлопнул папку, где пытался делать записи, и посмотрел на Дерека. – С Уиттмором разберемся отдельно. Подожди в коридоре отца, он уже едет. И пусть зайдет ко мне, нужно подписать кое-какие бумаги.  
Дерек кивнул и молча вышел.  
Стайлз развалился на стуле в холле и с хмурым видом копался в телефоне. Дерек сел рядом и, прислонившись затылком к стене, принялся рассматривать потолок. Боль в ребрах чуть поутихла, став едва заметной, но не менее раздражающей, на скуле физически ощущался наливающийся синяк.  
\- Он просто устал, - спустя некоторое время тихо произнес Хейл.  
Стайлз ничего не ответил, только тяжело вздохнул и засунул телефон в карман. Прислонившись затылком к стене, он тоже уставился в потолок.  
Спустя долгие пятнадцать минут, за которые ни тот, ни другой не проронили ни слова, в холл полицейского участка вошел отец Дерека. Не взглянув на сына, он прошел сразу в кабинет шерифа и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Сильно влетит? – поинтересовался Стайлз, провожая взглядом старшего Хейла.  
\- Пиздец, как сильно, - вздохнул Дерек.  
На обратном пути отец коротко бросил: «В машину», и, дождавшись, пока Дерек встанет и подойдет, вытолкал его за дверь участка.

***

\- Даже не спрашивай, как мне удалось уговорить родителей отпустить тебя в эту поездку, - сказала Лора накануне Дня благодарения, садясь в машину. – Ты до конца жизни у меня в долгу!  
В качестве одной из мер наказания у Дерека отобрали мотоцикл, поэтому в школу он теперь ездил вместе с Лорой на ее «Тойоте». Со дня стычки с Джексоном тема каникул на выезде в их доме больше не поднималась, и Дерек думал, что все сорвалось. Не то, чтобы он сильно расстроился, но перед сестрой чувствовал себя виноватым.  
В тот вечер отец не сделал Хейлу выговор вопреки своему обыкновению. Он спокойным голосом объяснил, что Дерек остается без мотоцикла и под домашним арестом до Нового года. Как минимум, уточнил Хейл-старший, и ушел в свой кабинет.  
\- Ты что, договорилась об отмене моего домашнего ареста?  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнула Лора, выезжая на дорогу. – Просто твой арест сместился чуть дальше Нового года.  
\- Вот спасибо, - пробормотал Дерек.  
\- Да ладно, не парься! Ты же знаешь отца, к Новому году он уже и забудет!  
\- Ага...

 

\- Это последний тест перед итоговым, - довольно произнес Харрис, расхаживая по классу и раздавая распечатки теста. – Те, кто провалит его – подозреваю, что это половина из вас, как минимум, – до конца семестра будут ходить на дополнительные занятия.   
По классу пролетел недовольный стон, от которого улыбка Харриса стала еще шире.  
\- У вас сорок пять минут, приступайте.  
Дерек обреченно уставился на череду химических уравнений. В голове было катастрофически пусто, настроение, несмотря на новость о предстоящей поездке, было на нуле. Хейл принялся лениво отмечать ответы наугад, даже не вчитываясь в задания.   
На сорок шестом вопросе дверь отворилась, и в кабинет зашла девчонка из младших классов, бледная, в мешковатой одежде, с собранными в неаккуратный хвост тусклыми светлыми волосами. Дерек видел, как пару раз она валялась в коридоре в припадке эпилепсии, посреди толпы, снимающей ее на камеры телефонов. Не поднимая взгляда на класс, она дошла до стола Харриса и осторожно положила на край записку, чуть слышно шепнув «От директора», затем так же тихо вышла.  
Харрис пробежался глазами по листку бумаги и поднял взгляд на учеников.  
\- Хейл, с вещами к директору, - произнес он.  
Быстро скинув в рюкзак учебник и блокнот, Хейл положил на стол Харрису недоделанный тест и вышел из класса.  
Всю дорогу до кабинета директора Дерека не отпускало чувство тревоги. Оно скреблось где-то под ребрами, не позволяя ни на секунду забыть о себе, призрачным шепотом разносилось по пустым коридорам, закручивало внутренности в тугой узел. Дерек сжал челюсти и ускорил шаг, стараясь не прислушиваться к внутренним ощущениям.  
Когда в кабинете директора Томаса Хейл увидел растерянную и побледневшую Лору, его сердце болезненно сжалось. На предложение присесть оба ответили отказом. Директор посмотрел на стоявшего рядом шерифа и неуверенно кивнул.  
\- Сегодня утром в вашем доме произошел пожар, - Стилински-старший перевел взгляд с Лоры на Дерека. – Пожарные приехали слишком поздно. К сожалению, спасти никого не удалось.  
Лора зашлась беззвучным плачем, с силой вцепившись в футболку Дерека и уткнувшись в его плечо.  
\- Совсем? – только и смог хрипло спросить Хейл, одной рукой ухватившись в спинку стула, а другой обнимая сестру.  
\- Мне жаль...  
Мир вокруг превратился в одно большое размытое пятно, звуки и лица едва пробивались в сознание, но не задерживались в памяти. Медсестра полчаса пыталась успокоить рыдающую уже в голос Лору, которая не желала выпускать руку Дерека, после чего вколола ей сильное успокоительное. Шериф объяснял что-то про бумажные процедуры, после которых они смогут получить необходимые документы и возможность попасть в систему, чтобы получить опекунов. Директор пытался объяснить про возможность дальнейшего обучения, Дерек на все это лишь кивал, не вслушиваясь в слова, пока Стилински-старший, наконец, не сжалился и не отвел их с Лорой к машине, велев подчиненному отвезти Хейлов в участок.  
Последнее, что запомнил Дерек, прижимая к себе находящуюся в прострации и изредка всхлипывающую сестру, это бледное перепуганное лицо Стайлза, выскочившего из здания школы и рванувшего за отъезжающей полицейской машиной.


	3. Часть третья

***

_Нью-Йорк, 5 лет спустя_

\- Ты уверена, что не хочешь поехать?  
\- А ты уверен, что хочешь? – Лора стояла, прислонившись к высокому комоду, и наблюдала, как Дерек собирается.  
\- Да, уверен, - Хейл надел куртку и подхватил спортивную сумку с вещами. – Пять лет – это достаточный срок, чтобы залечить раны.  
Во всяком случае, именно в этом он убеждал себя последние полгода.  
\- Да, наверное. Будь осторожен, пожалуйста, - Лора легонько поцеловала брата в щеку и крепко обняла на прощание.   
\- Буду.  
Дерек обнял сестру в ответ и пошел к лифту. Внутренний голос испытывал на прочность силу воли, в сотый раз спрашивая, готов ли Дерек вернуться на пепелище своей семьи. Хейл по привычке не обращал на него внимания.  
– Передавай им привет от меня, - шепнула Лора тихим голосом прежде, чем двери лифта закрылись.

 

Самолет приземлился в Международном Аэропорту Лос-Анджелеса около половины второго. Закинув вещи в багажник взятой на прокат черной «Тойоты», Дерек заехал перекусить, подсознательно оттягивая момент выезда на шоссе в сторону Бейкон Хиллс.  
Первые три года в Нью-Йорке Хейл пытался ужиться с мыслью, что от всей их большой семьи остались только он и Лора. Выходило хреново, но он кое-как справился, раны затянулись, превратившись в уродливые рубцы, а боль притупилась.  
Влиться в семью старых друзей родителей, которые согласились оформить опекунство и приютить их до окончания школы, они и не старались, у них была своя собственная семья, состоявшая теперь из двух человек. Через восемь месяцев Лора переехала в общежитие колледжа, попутно устроившись на работу в кафе, Дерек присоединился к ней через год, закончив школу.  
Еще год Хейл раздумывал о возможности возвращении в Бейкон Хиллс после окончания колледжа. Он остался равнодушен к большому городу с его предложениями и перспективами. Ощущение, будто все живое, что осталось в нем после сообщения о пожаре, так и осталось в Бейкон Хиллс, в Нью-Йорк переехала лишь телесная оболочка. И теперь это живое звало его обратно.  
Последние же двенадцать месяцев Дерек пытался объяснить Лоре свое желание вернуться в родной город, но сестра упорно не принимала его доводы, не желая, ни возвращаться на Западное побережье, ни отпускать туда Дерека. В конце концов, они пришли к компромиссу – Дерек съездит в Бейкон Хиллс на некоторое время, после чего вернется, и они вместе решат, что делать дальше. Пожалуй, это можно было считать маленькой победой, думал Дерек, договориться о чем-то столь важном и сложном с Лорой, которая впитала в себя характеры отца и матери, став неприступной и несгибаемой в своих решениях.

Бейкон Хиллс встретил Дерека ярким солнцем и теплым осенним ветром. Оставив вещи в номере отеля, под тихие перешептывания персонала, Дерек вышел на улицу, решив ограничиться на сегодня лишь прогулкой по городу.  
Все осталось таким же, как и пять лет назад. Дерек медленно шел по улице, прислушиваясь к городским звукам и самому себе. Он ждал, что его накроет волной боли или еще чего-то похожего, что будет невыносимо оставаться здесь даже на одну ночь, что воспоминания будут разрывать его, как стая гиен, набросившаяся на тушу антилопы. Но внутри был абсолютный штиль, не считая легкого приступа ностальгии.  
Хейл свернул к школе. Занятия давно должны были закончиться, а значит, и народу возле школы ошиваться будет не много. Дерек все еще был не уверен, хочет ли он встретить кого-то из старых знакомых.   
Обойдя территорию школы, он вышел на короткую малолюдную улицу. Ту самую, где Дерек наткнулся на обдолбаную компанию Уиттмора, избивающую Стайлза. Хейл дошел до знакомого места и остановился. Наверное, в нормальной жизни такие мелочи, как место школьной драки, не имеют значения, но после всего случившегося, он ценил каждое воспоминание о той «нормальной» жизни, где подростки дерутся, убегают от копов, ходят на вечеринки и в кино. О жизни, в которой еще нет пожара, унесшего жизнь всей семьи.   
С этого места открывался хороший вид на школьный стадион, где как раз заканчивалась тренировка по лакроссу. Тренер орал на подопечных, перемежая каждый гневный окрик с не менее гневным свистом в тренерский свисток, те, в свою очередь, лишь кивали и устало тащились в сторону раздевалок. Дерек улыбнулся уголками губ, узнав в тренере Финстока.  
Возвращаясь куда-то спустя долгое время, начинаешь очень остро ощущать его течение и всю свою ничтожность в этом мире: если ты исчезнешь, мир не исчезнет вместе с тобой, он продолжит жить дальше, даже не заметив, что тебя здесь больше нет.  
\- Хейл? – удивленный возглас за спиной вывел Дерека из состояния задумчивости. – Хейл, это ты?  
Дерек обернулся. В нескольких шагах от него стоял высокий парень примерно его возраста в выцветших синих джинсах и потертой фланелевой куртке, темные вьющиеся волосы были коротко подстрижены.  
\- Ты не узнал меня? – улыбнулся он.  
Дерек уже готов был кивнуть в ответ, но в последнюю секунду его озарила догадка.  
\- Кэмден?  
\- В точку! – Лэйхи рассмеялся и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. – Если честно, не думал, что увижу тебя снова.  
\- Не думал, что вернусь, - чуть покривил душой Хейл. – Как дела?  
\- Да отлично, работаю в автомастерской. Ты надолго сюда?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Дерек. – Может, на пару дней.  
\- Давай через два часа встретимся в баре Доусон на Уилсон-роуд, ты же помнишь его? У меня сейчас пара дел по работе, но вечером мы сможем выпить и спокойно поговорить, хорошо?  
\- Договорились, - помедлив, кивнул Хейл.  
\- Отлично! Очень рад встрече, приятель!  
И Кэмден быстрым шагом двинулся вверх по улице. Дерек еще некоторое время смотрел ему вслед, после чего пошел в противоположную сторону.  
Встреча с Кэмденом вызвала смешанные чувства, они никогда не были хорошими знакомыми или приятелями, а тем более друзьями, их связывала только учеба и Лора, крутившая шашни с Лэйхи. 

 

Дерек не мог определиться, рад он внезапному столкновению или нет, но через два часа он зашел в душное и прокуренное помещение бара Доусон. Темный зал был сплошь заставлен грубыми столами и стульями из темного дерева, вдоль правой и дальней стен тянулась барная стойка и ряд высоких стульев с низкой спинкой. Пара столов в зале были заняты небольшими компаниями. Не увидев знакомых лиц, Дерек прошел в самый дальний угол и занял стол возле барной стойки. К нему тут же подскочила официантка, шлепнув на стол тяжелую кожаную папку с меню и скороговоркой выдав информацию о приводящихся в заведении акциях. Поблагодарив девушку и заказав стакан виски, Хейл снова погрузился в свои мысли.  
Кэмден пришел через пятнадцать минут. Подав знак официантке, он уселся напротив Дерека и устало откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Сумасшедший день, - выдохнул Лэйхи.  
\- Что случилось? – спросил Дерек без интереса, чтобы просто поддержать разговор.  
\- Под конец дня приволокли разбитый джип, - устало произнес Кэмден. – Видимо, опять сынок шерифа во что-то вляпался.  
Дерек едва не подавился только что отпитым виски. Он уже успел перебрать в голове все возможные темы для разговоров с Кэмденом, включая погоду, политику и светские новости, но, казалось, единственная тема для разговора, о которой Хейл даже не думал, это Стайлз Стилински.  
\- Опять? – хрипло произнес Дерек, откашлявшись.  
\- Да, виски тут паршивый, - Лэйхи кивнул на его стакан и продолжил. – Он же со школы такой, не помнишь? Проблемный. У него это после смерти матери началось, кажется...  
\- Да, я в курсе.  
\- К старшим классам еще хуже стало. Он отличный парень, но периодически слетает с катушек немного. Он же... Он, знаешь, защищал тебя. После того... после вашего отъезда.  
\- Защищал? – Дерек удивленно приподнял брови. – От чего?  
Он никогда не задумывался о том, что осталось после них в Бейкон Хиллс. Естественно, какое-то время по городу ходили слухи, пересуды да разговоры, но им с Лорой было как-то не до того, что думали о пожаре жители города. Сейчас Дереку вдруг стало интересно.  
\- Пожар не помешал Уиттмору трепать о тебе разное. Стайлз каждый раз вспыхивал, словно хворост в жаркую погоду, одна искра – и полыхает все вокруг. А Джексон втянулся в это дело и начал провоцировать его постоянно, не с целью трепаться о тебе, а просто, чтобы подразнить Стилински. В общем, к концу года все уже перестали обращать внимания на регулярные драки между Стайлзом и Джексоном. Ни одного, ни другого не хотели исключать из школы. У Уиттмора, если помнишь, отец – крупный адвокат со своими связями, а Стилински – шериф города.  
\- Чем он так сильно провоцировал Стайлза?  
Дерек вдруг почувствовал себя откровенно паршиво. Все эти пять лет он периодически вспоминал Стайлза, его рассказ о матери, - теперь-то Хейл понимал его, - но он никогда не задумывался, что стало с ним дальше.   
Лэйхи усмехнулся и перевел взгляд со своего стакана на Дерека.  
\- Говорил, что ты гей.  
\- И Стайлз из-за этого бесился? – недоверчиво спросил Хейл.  
\- Я говорю то, что видел сам, - пожал плечами Кэмден. –В общем, не очень весело все это было. Я разнимал их пару раз, пока Уиттмор не вышиб из Стилински душу. Видимо, мозги ему отшиб он еще раньше, раз Стайлз каждый раз лез на него с кулаками, заранее зная, что огребет.  
\- Где он сейчас? – чуть помолчав, спросил Дерек.  
\- Заканчивает школу. Влезает в передряги на пару со своим дружком. После того, как Уиттмор уехал в колледж, стало как-то поспокойней. Ладно, не важно, расскажи о себе. Как там Лора?  
Дерек коротко рассказал о том, как они жили после пожара, не сильно вдаваясь в подробности, после чего разговор перешел на общие темы, и Хейл не удержался от облегченного вздоха.  
В отель он вернулся к полуночи, в надежде по-быстрому принять душ и лечь спать, но планам не суждено было сбыться.  
Из тени здания вышла долговязая фигура. Хейл инстинктивно нащупал в кармане зажигалку и сжал ее в кулаке, всматриваясь в скрытое тенью капюшона лицо.  
\- Привет, - хрипловато и немного неуверенно произнес человек и стащил капюшон, обнажая ежик темных короткостриженых волос и лицо, усеянное россыпью родинок.

***

Стайлз выпивает двойную дозу аддеролла. Потом, подумав, глотает еще одну таблетку и натягивает толстовку. Повезло, что отец сегодня работает в ночную смену, а у Эллисон какая-то семейная вечеринка, из-за которой Скотт остался дома. Стайлз беспрепятственно выходит на улицу через дверь, - ему кажется, что в последнее время он чаще покидает дом через окно в собственной комнате, чем через дверь, как нормальные люди, - и садится на одолженный у друга велосипед.  
Добираться до отеля всего несколько минут. Стайлз останавливается неподалеку, кладет велосипед прямо на тротуар и садится на скамью на автобусной остановке.   
Ждать приходится долго. Стилински с радостью сгонял бы в ближайший магазин за банкой энергетика, но боится оставлять свой наблюдательный пост. Когда на город опускаются сумерки, Стайлз перебирается поближе, в тень здания, где его сложно заметить с первого взгляда. Он снова погружается в свои мысли, нервно жует завязку от капюшона, но продолжает пристально наблюдать за отелем.  
Когда время переваливает за одиннадцать, Стайлз накручен уже до такой степени, что и аддеролл не спасает, несмотря на огромную дозу. Он думает, что ошибся, что его дезинформировали, и Хейл остановился в каком-то другом месте. Стилински выплевывает мокрый шнурок от капюшона, сцепляет руки в замок на затылке и с силой давит, откидывая голову назад. Он дает себе время до полуночи. Как только обе стрелки сойдутся на цифре двенадцать, он отправится домой, думает Стайлз, прекрасно осознавая, что, скорее всего, останется здесь до утра.  
С головой провалившись в собственные мысли, он не сразу замечает крепкую мужскую фигуру, почти бесшумно идущую к одному из номеров отеля, и чуть не падает с высокого бортика, на котором сидит.  
Ладони моментально становятся влажными. Одернув толстовку, Стайлз подходит к краю тени, несколько секунд смотрит, как Дерек нашаривает в кармане ключи и пытается справиться со старым замком, а затем выходит на свет.  
\- Привет, - говорит Стайлз чуть хриплым от волнения и долгого молчания голосом и стягивает с головы капюшон.

***

Дерек исподтишка рассматривал сидящего напротив него Стайлза, ожидая, пока официантка круглосуточной кофейни принесет им кофе. Стилински в его восемнадцать с натяжкой можно было дать шестнадцать, ни о каком другом заведении в полночь и речи быть не могло.  
Стайлз делал вид, что рассматривает улицу сквозь большое окно, отбивая пальцами на столешнице какой-то, только ему известный ритм. Дерек скользнул взглядом по шее, скрывающейся в вороте толстовки, и тоже посмотрел за окно. На первый взгляд, Стайлз остался таким же, как и раньше, разве что вытянулся, почти догнал Хейла в росте, черты лица заострились, да стал более молчаливым и слегка нервным, чем прежде.  
\- Как у тебя дела? - дурацкий вопрос, но с чего-то надо было начинать разговор.  
\- Отлично, - уголками губ улыбнулся Стайлз и посмотрел Дереку в глаза.  
«Ни черта не отлично», - подумал Хейл.  
\- Врешь.  
\- С чего вдруг? – Стайлз едва заметно дернулся и отвернулся.  
В этот момент официантка принесла кофе, дав Стилински фору, чтобы вернуться в прежнее состояние. Когда она отошла от столика, на лице Стайлза вновь играла едва заметная улыбка.  
\- Лучше ты рассказывай, как там Нью-Йорк, как жизнь? У нас тут скука смертная.  
\- Нечего рассказывать, - пожал плечами Хейл.  
\- Ты все так же «многословен», - саркастично заметил Стайлз, затем отпил кофе и посмотрел за окно.  
Над столом повисло тягостное молчание.  
Редкие фонари пятнами освещали безлюдные улицы, город, казалось, вымер - ни одной живой души. Нью-Йорк, в отличие от Бейкон Хиллс, жил круглосуточной жизнью, поэтому заведения, работающие двадцать четыре часа в сутки, были там просто необходимы, но зачем открыли круглосуточное кафе здесь, Дерек не понимал - в помещении был занят только их стол, и вряд ли в другие дни посетителей было больше.  
Хейл складывал по полочкам информацию в голове и уже готов был задать новый ничего не значащий вопрос, когда Стилински нарушил молчание.  
\- Это была Кейт, ты знаешь? - спросил Стайлз, не глядя на Дерека.  
\- Знаю. Нам сообщили, когда ее арестовали.  
\- Отец чуть не прибил меня, когда я влез в это дело, - усмехнулся Стилински, комкая салфетку.  
Дерек удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Я принес ему обед на работу и случайно увидел бумаги на столе. Они тогда еще только выдвинули версию о поджоге. Ну и я принялся копать. Знаешь, будучи простым гражданином, да еще и подростком, можно раскопать очень много информации, которую не всегда могут добыть копы со своими правами, ордерами и прочим. Постепенно все ниточки привели к Арджент, тогда я выложил все отцу. Джерард знал о том, что она сделала, и прикрывал ее. Кое-кто из подчиненных отца болтал, что у него на меня досье было. Видимо, планировал избавиться.  
\- Гордишься?  
\- Нет, - Стайлз скомкал еще одну салфетку. – Радуюсь, что вовремя сказал отцу. Черт его знает, что было бы сейчас.  
\- Сильно влетело? - поинтересовался Дерек.  
\- Пиздец, как сильно, - улыбнулся в ответ Стайлз.  
Хейл смотрел на Стайлза, машинально пересчитывая родинки на его лице. Он до сих пор не мог понять всех мотивов поступков Стилински, ни тогда, ни сейчас, они просто не укладывались в рамки логики нормального человека. Казавшийся с одной стороны открытой книгой, с другой он был неразгаданной тайной Сфинкса, как бы громко это ни было сказано.  
\- Ты надолго? – как бы невзначай спросил Стилински, и Дерек уловил внезапно возникшее напряжение в его голосе.  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Хейл. – Как пойдет.  
\- Возвращаться не думал?  
Дерек несколько секунд помолчал, затем неопределенно дернул плечом и подал знак официантке, чтобы она принесла счет.  
\- Думаю, тебе пора домой, Стайлз. Я... рад был встрече.  
\- Я тоже, - абсолютно серьезно сказал Стилински. – Я знал, что ты вернешься.  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, но потом махнул рукой и встал из-за стола, одергивая толстовку.

***

После встречи со Стайлзом Дерек так и не лег спать, просидев остаток ночи погруженным в размышления. Когда сумрак за окном начал рассеиваться, он взял ключи от машины и вышел из номера.  
Дорога до бывшего дома заняла всего пятнадцать минут, Хейл ни на минуту не задумался, где нужно поворачивать, он помнил все кочки и выбоины грунтовой дороги, ведущей к воротам.  
Самих ворот, естественно, не было, их снесли, когда приехали пожарные расчеты тушить дом. Он оставил машину на въезде и пошел дальше пешком.  
Запахи и звуки леса в один миг обрушили на него воспоминания той жизни, что была до пожара и все это время казалась какой-то нереальной, несуществующей, произошедшей не с ним. Все эти картонные образы дома внезапно ожили, став объемными, наполнившись знакомыми звуками, запахами и лицами. В голове проносились какие-то мимолетные, почти стершиеся воспоминания из детства, когда они с Лорой и Питером играли во дворе, как чуть позже совсем маленькая Кора полезла на яблоню, подражая Лоре, упала и сломала руку, как отец учил их с Питером водить мотоцикл... Все это ярким хороводом проносилось в голове Дерека.  
Он смотрел на обгоревшие остатки крыльца, на покрытые копотью, покосившиеся стены, на пустые глазницы окон, и видел отголоски своей прошлой жизни. В памяти всплывали отдельные фразы и целые монологи, которые Дерек прокручивал в голове последние пять лет. Все, что он хотел бы сказать своей семье, но не успел. Всегда кажется, что впереди еще столько времени, чтобы рассказать, поделиться самым важным, и никогда не допускается мысль, что завтра уже может не быть возможности.   
Дерек не стал заходить в дом, только обошел его вокруг, разглядывая со всех сторон. Восстанавливать тут уже было нечего, но если снести обгоревшие останки строения и расчистить землю, то дом можно было бы отстроить заново. Нужно только уговорить Лору.  
После накатившей бури разрозненных воспоминаний, Хейл вдруг почувствовал новый приток спокойствия. Это ощущение было сродни тому, как получить прощение, о котором молил долгие годы. И вдруг понимаешь, что тебя действительно простили, и та, прошлая глава твоей жизни, наконец, закрыта. Можно смело двигаться вперед, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Спасибо, - прошептал Дерек, и чуть погодя добавил: - Привет от Лоры.  
Он бросил последний взгляд на дом и пошел к машине.

На обратном пути Хейл завернул к городскому кладбищу. Он никогда не считал могилы чем-то таким, к чему стоит привязываться настолько, чтобы быть привязанным к месту жительства, в конце концов, если ты веришь в загробную жизнь и потусторонний мир, то обратиться к умершему человеку можешь в любом месте и в любое время.   
Но раз уж он оказался в городе, то стоило зайти.  
Семь небольших серых надгробий стояли в ряд – одна фамилия и дата смерти на всех. Дерек медленно шел от одной могилы к другой, считывая знакомые имена. Несмотря на пятилетнее отсутствие его и Лоры в Бейкон Хиллс, могилы выглядели ухоженными, как будто за ними следили и периодически приводили в порядок, подстригая траву и убирая по осени сухие листья.  
\- Мои соболезнования, - раздался за спиной Дерека голос.  
Хейл обернулся. Перед ним стоял высокий худощавый парень в старой потертой кожанке поверх вылинявшей футболки с неразборчивой надписью и темных джинсах. Ветер путался в отросших кудрявых волосах.  
\- Айзек?  
\- Да. Привет.  
\- Привет.  
Парень обошел Хейла по небольшой дуге и остановился возле соседней могилы, рассматривая надпись.  
\- За ними кто-то ухаживает? - спросил Дерек.  
Айзек некоторое время помолчал под пристальным взглядом Хейла, затем кивнул.  
\- Конечно. Мы ухаживаем, государство...  
\- Я не об этом.  
\- Это не моя тайна, Дерек, - вздохнул Лэйхи. - Мир не без добрых людей, как любила говорить моя мать. И если тебе вдруг начинает казаться, что всем плевать на тебя, то ты ошибаешься. Всегда найдется кто-то, кто будет переживать.  
Дерек ничего не ответил, продолжая рассматривать надгробные плиты.  
\- У меня много работы, - помолчав, добавил Айзек. - Тебе рады в этом городе, Хейл. Не все, но некоторые.  
Вернувшись в отель, Хейл упал на кровать и проспал до самого вечера.

Настойчивый звонок мобильного телефона заставил Дерека вынырнуть из царства Морфея. Солнце за окном уже село, комната погрузилась в вечерний полумрак. Он нашарил в кармане куртки вибрирующий аппарат и извлек его наружу.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Привет, Дерек, - послышался в трубке голос Лоры. – Как у тебя дела?  
\- Привет, - Хейл потянулся и включил лампу на прикроватной тумбочке. – Вроде хорошо. Как ты?  
\- Нормально. Как... все проходит?  
\- Лучше, чем я ожидал, - чуть помолчав, ответил Дерек. Уголки его губ дрогнули в полуулыбке.  
\- Когда ты вернешься? – в голосе сестры послышалось едва уловимое напряжение.  
\- Через пару дней, думаю. Не переживай, Лора.  
\- Хорошо, - девушка на том конце провода улыбнулась. – Жду тебя.  
\- Пока.  
Дерек положил телефон на тумбочку и откинулся на кровать. День был безвозвратно потерян, но впереди была еще ночь, и нужно было решить, на что ее потратить.  
Крепкий долгий сон пошел на пользу, и Хейл пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа. Внутри теплело давно забытое ощущение прежнего себя, без тяжелого груза воспоминаний и мыслей о пожаре. Они не исчезли, но остались в памяти уже безболезненными воспоминаниями, похожими на старый фотоальбом. Даже дышалось теперь как-то легче.  
Дерек поднялся с кровати и направился в душ, на ходу стягивая с себя майку.

После получаса, проведенного под струями горячей воды, Хейл имел весьма четкий план дальнейших действий. Надев чистые джинсы и простую черную футболку, он подхватил крутку и вышел из номера.  
Найти Кэмдена не составило труда. Судя по всему, бар Доусон по-прежнему оставался его излюбленным местом, как и несколько лет назад. Он сидел в компании незнакомых Дереку парней и что-то увлеченно обсуждал.  
\- Привет Кэм, - Хейл подошел к их столу. – Можно тебя отвлечь на несколько минут?  
\- О, привет! Конечно, - Лэйхи поднялся с места и последовал за Дереком.  
\- Что случилось? – поинтересовался Кэмден, когда они отошли в другой конец зала к барной стойке.  
Дерек подал знак официанту.  
\- Скажи мне, в администрации города по-прежнему царствует мистер Хоуп? – спросил он.  
\- Хоуп два года, как снят с поста, - чуть помедлив, заговорил Кэмден. – Зачем тебе администрация?  
\- Участок со сгоревшим домом должен еще числиться за нами, хочу прояснить некоторые моменты с документами. Так кто теперь там?  
Лэйхи поджал губы и покрутил в руках стакан с виски, принесенный официантом, затем осушил его одним глотком и аккуратно поставил на салфетку. Дерек внимательно наблюдал за ним, ожидая, когда собеседник заговорит. И внутреннее чутье подсказывало Хейлу, что информация будет не из приятных.  
\- В администрации города сейчас сидит Джерард Арджент, - наконец произнес Кэмден.  
\- Арджент? – не поверил услышанному Дерек. – Но... Он же покрывал Кейт, эту информацию обнародовали на суде по делу о поджоге. Как ему удалось?  
\- Никто не знает. У него свои связи. И деньги.  
Хейл взъерошил волосы пятерней и заказал бармену еще один виски.  
\- Я не знаю, что тебе посоветовать, Дерек, - Кэмден, наконец, посмотрел на Хейла. – Попробуй, сходи. Но это будет нелегкое дело, думаю. Семейство Арджентов – те еще занозы в заднице всего города.  
\- Спасибо, - Дерек хлопнул Лэйхи по плечу, осушил принесенный официантом стакан и, положив на барную стойку деньги, направился к выходу.


	4. Часть четвертая

***

На следующий день Дерек проснулся рано. Наскоро приняв душ, он вышел из номера, прихватив ключи от машины. Он так и не придумал, как себя вести с Арджентом, попытки просчитать предполагаемый ход событий тоже оказались безуспешными, просто потому, что он не обладал ровным счетом никакой информацией.  
Заехав по пути в небольшое уютное кафе на пересечении двух главных улиц города, Хейл заказал предлагаемый в меню завтрак с двойным крепким кофе и достал прихваченный из отеля ноутбук. Не то чтобы он надеялся отыскать какую-то полезную информацию об Арджентах в интернете, но попытаться стоило.  
Через пятнадцать минут бесполезных поисков официантка опустила на стол перед Хейлом поднос с завтраком.  
\- Желаете что-нибудь еще? – поинтересовалась она, когда тарелки, приборы и чашка передислоцировались с подноса на стол.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Дерек бросил на нее мимолетный взгляд. – Счет, пожалуйста.  
Брюнетка улыбнулась.  
\- Конечно, - кивнула она и направилась к стойке.  
Дерек еще некоторое время смотрел ей вслед, нахмурившись – было в девушке что-то неуловимо знакомое. Тряхнув головой, он принялся за завтрак.  
Информации в интернете не было ровным счетом никакой, кроме официальной. О давнем пожаре в Бейкон Хиллс нашлась всего пара заметок на местных новостных порталах, о судебном разбирательстве – ни слова. Если верить Кэмдену, Джерард обладал некой властью и, судя по всему, подтер всю ненужную информацию, чтобы инцидент не разошелся дальше округа.  
Дерек растер лицо руками и открыл принесенный официанткой счет. Оставался последний вариант добыть хоть какую-то информацию, о котором Хейл даже не подумал сразу. Сведения об Арджентах должны были остаться как минимум у Стайлза в голове, раз он копался в этом деле.  
Вложив деньги в небольшую кожаную папочку, Дерек зацепился взглядом за имя на чеке. Эллисон Арджент. Он поднял взгляд на девушку, протирающую чашки за стойкой. Теперь он уловил некоторые черты сходства с Кейт – разрез глаз, легкий прищур, только выражение лица мягче и добрее.   
Положив папку с расчетом на стол, Хейл взял ноутбук и пошел к машине.

 

Школа Бейкон Хиллс по-прежнему не имела никакой серьезной охраны, по сравнению со школами Нью-Йорка, поэтому Дерек без труда прошел на давно знакомую территорию. За пять лет практически ничего не изменилось. Он медленно дошел по парковке до главного здания школы, стараясь не обращать внимания на изредка перешептывающихся за его спиной подростков. Поймав за рукав толстовки какого-то паренька, примерно возраста Стайлза, Хейл поинтересовался, где можно найти Стилински. Парень неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону поля для лакросса, буркнув «Там», и пошел дальше, выдернув рукав из пальцев Дерека.  
На поле было пусто, тренировка либо еще не началась, либо уже закончилась, следовательно, команда тусовалась в раздевалке. Хейл привычной тропой обогнул столы, за которыми обычно обедали ученики в более теплое время года, и направился в сторону спортзала. Миновав старые двери с зарешеченными грязными окнами, он оказался в боковом коридоре, ведущем к спортивному залу. Справа и слева располагались несколько дверей - в раздевалки, тренерскую комнату и подсобку с инвентарем.  
Хейл уверенно пошел на шум мальчишеских голосов, доносившихся из-за дальней от него двери. Уже на подходе дверь открылась и из нее вывалилась толпа подростков, не обратив на Дерека ровным счетом никакого внимания. Последним вышел паренек с растрепанной черной шевелюрой и скошенной челюстью. Если бы не ингалятор в его руках, Хейл вряд ли так быстро признал в парне Скотта.  
\- Скотт? – окликнул его Дерек и подошел ближе.  
От неожиданности парень шарахнулся и отскочил к стене.  
\- О, господи... Дерек? – Скотт удивленно разинул рот. – Ты чего здесь?  
\- Где Стайлз?  
\- Там, - кивнул в сторону двери парень. – В раздевалке.  
Дерек кивнул и, потеряв всякий интерес к Скотту, зашел в помещение.  
Со стороны душевых парило, влажный воздух прилипал к коже, вызывая небольшой дискомфорт, над головой тихо гудели люминесцентные лампы.  
Хейл осмотрелся и свернул в ближайший проход между металлическими шкафчиками. Из глубины помещения доносилось тихое бормотание Стилински. Резиновые подошвы дерековских «конверсов» очень тихо шелестели по старому кафельному полу, но каким-то невиданным чутьем Стайлз все же уловил приближающиеся шаги.  
\- Чувак, ты решил дождаться старину Стайлза? – чуть громче своей ругани произнес он. – Я почти все. В смысле готов.  
\- Не торопись, - Дерек прислонился к крайнему шкафчику и наблюдал, как Стилински пытается выпутаться из рукавов толстовки. Под тонкой кожей, усыпанной мелкими родинками, отчетливо выделялись ребра и позвонки, и выглядело это, если честно, жутковато.  
\- Да твою ж мать! – Стайлз, как и его друг минутой ранее, шарахнулся в сторону и, запнувшись за раскиданные по полу рюкзак, кеды и клюшку для лакросса, едва не растянулся на полу. – Какого ты тут делаешь?  
\- Поговорить нужно. Бери вещи, пошли в машину.  
\- Эй, полегче! – возмутился Стилински. – У меня еще химия. У Харриса, между прочим. Я не хочу потом неделю на отработку ходить за прогул.  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
\- С каких пор ты стал пай-мальчиком, Стайлз?  
\- А вот с таких! – фыркнул тот и добавил уже спокойней. – Что хотел?  
\- Не здесь, - мотнул головой Дерек. – В машине.  
Стайлз тяжело вздохнул, подобрал кеды, плюхнулся на скамейку и, натянув обувь, принялся завязывать шнурки. Несколько минут, пока он собирался, прошли в полном молчании. Дерек наблюдал за хаотичными движениями Стилински, распихивающего вещи по местам и прилаживающего клюшку к рюкзаку. Где-то внутри кольнуло чувство странного удивления, когда Хейл понял, что ему интересно наблюдать за пацаном. Была в движениях Стайлза, несмотря на нервозность, некая пластичность и ломаная грация. Как у зверя, почти превратившегося из детеныша во взрослую особь, но еще не осознавшего это в полной мере. И эта изящная неуклюжесть приковывала взгляд.  
\- Ладно, пошли, - Стилински, наконец, закончил сборы и развернулся к Дереку. – Раз уж ты решил похитить меня с уроков, надо убраться отсюда до звонка.  
Хейл молча развернулся и двинулся к выходу. Стайлз шел следом, спотыкаясь и производя столько шума, что хватило бы на несколько человек. За пять лет не изменилось практически ничего, с какой-то странной радостью подумалось Дереку.

\- Ну, и о чем ты хотел поговорить? – поинтересовался Стайлз, когда «Тойота» выехала со школьной парковки и направилась в противоположную от центра города сторону.  
Стилински заметно расслабился и развалился на пассажирском сиденье. Угрызения совести по поводу прогулянной химии его явно не тревожили. Дерек выехал на объездную трассу.  
\- Мне нужна вся информация, которая осталась у тебя на Арджентов.  
\- Что? – Стайлз резко выпрямился на своем месте. - Не-не-не, Дерек! Месть – это не твой путь! Серьезно чувак...  
\- Прекрати, - поморщился Хейл. – Я не собираюсь никому мстить. Просто хочу знать, с кем мне предстоит встретиться.  
\- Хреновая идея, - пробормотал Стилински и чуть громче добавил. – Я все отцу тогда передал. Все, что было, теперь хранится в участке, в архиве.  
\- Что там было?  
\- Несколько неофициальных диктофонных записей с показаниями свидетелей, распечатки с видеокамер, медальон Кейт, который она потеряла во время пожара возле вашего дома... В общем-то, это единственная прямая улика была.  
\- А по Джерарду что? – чуть помолчав, спросил Дерек.  
Мозг активно работал, усваивая поступающую информацию и прикидывая, чем она может быть полезна.  
\- С Джерардом сложнее. Все материалы по нему изначально были только у полиции, я знаю лишь по обрывкам разговоров, что он прикрывал Кейт и собирал папку на меня. Если на него и есть что-то конкретное, то оно тоже в архиве, вместе с остальными уликами по делу.  
\- Хорошо.  
Дерек ненадолго задумался. Эта информация не давала ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы помочь ему понять, к чему готовиться и как вести себя с Джерардом. Дерек не боялся встречи с ним, но он хотел быть подготовлен к ней.  
Стайлз снова развалился на сиденье. Его приподнятое настроение улетучилось, он угрюмо смотрел на пролетающие за окном деревья и редкие дома.  
\- Кто такая Эллисон?  
\- Внучка Джерарда. Скотт встречается с ней. Неплохая девчонка, кстати, не из породы Джерарда, другая.  
Стайлз нервно теребил манжеты клетчатой рубашки, выглядывающие из-под рукавов толстовки, как будто не решаясь что-то сказать. Несколько минут они ехали в полном молчании, погруженные каждый в свои мысли.  
Дерек прокручивал в голове возможные способы достать информацию о Джерарде, но ни один из них не укладывался в рамки уголовного законодательства. В конце концов, эта информация не является жизненно необходимой, чтобы так рисковать - решил для себя Хейл. На языке осел легкий привкус разочарования. По непонятной причине он думал, что у Стайлза будет больше данных. С чего вдруг?  
Вывернув руль, Дерек пересек сплошную разграничительную линию и поехал к ближайшему повороту в сторону города.  
\- Зачем тебе нужен Арджент? – вышел из своего оцепенения Стайлз.  
\- Мне не нужен Арджент, мне нужно в администрацию.  
\- Ммм...  
Стилински снова замолчал, и это было как-то непривычно, по сравнению с его обычной болтливостью. Дерек искоса посмотрел на парня – тот по привычке жевал шнурок от капюшона толстовки. Хейл машинально отнес эти манипуляции к признакам нервозности и вновь уставился на дорожное полотно, гладко стелющееся под колеса машины.

\- Адрес тот же? – спросил Дерек, когда машина въехала в центр города.  
\- Да, - кивнул Стайлз. – Ты помнишь?  
Дерек неопределенно пожал плечами. Он на самом деле все еще помнил, где находился дом Стилински пять лет назад. Адрес сам собой отложился в памяти, и не всплывал в сознании ровно до этого момента.  
«Тойота» миновала центр города и въехала в тихий «спальный» район с рядами двухэтажных домиков вдоль улиц. Немного покружив среди них, Дерек остановился возле знакомого строения, отделанного бледно-голубыми панелями, и заглушил мотор. Парковочная площадка пустовала, судя по всему, шериф был на дневном дежурстве, а джип Стайлза все еще находился в мастерской Кэмдена. Дерек расслабился и откинул голову на подголовник сиденья.  
Стилински не спешил покидать машину, погрузившись в свои мысли и уставившись невидящим взглядом сквозь боковое стекло. Дерек в свою очередь не торопился выпроваживать парня. Ему нравилось общество Стайлза и то чувство, которое окутывало Хейла в его присутствии и наполняло внутренним спокойствием – то же самое он чувствовал в детстве, когда оставался дома за старшего присматривать за Корой. Тонкая нить, связывающая его прошлое с его настоящим.

\- У Арджента все схвачено в этом городе, - хрипло заговорил Стайлз после долгого молчания. – Что бы ты ни хотел сделать, он не будет тебе содействовать, скорее наоборот.  
\- Я разберусь.  
Стилински издал какой-то неопределенный звук и, извернувшись на сиденье, потянулся за закинутым назад рюкзаком.  
\- Спасибо, что подбросил, чувак, - произнес он и на секунду замер. – Шея. Я помню. Ага.  
Дерек изогнул бровь и скептично посмотрел на парня, однако, дрогнувшие в едва заметной улыбке уголки губ выдали его положительный настрой, поэтому Стилински заметно расслабился. Махнув на прощание рукой, он неуклюже выбрался из машины и зашагал в сторону дома.  
Дерек проводил взглядом Стайлза, пока за тем не захлопнулась входная дверь, и только после этого завел мотор.

***

К восьми часам вечера Стайлз перемыл всю посуду, прибрался в своей комнате, протер пыль на всех горизонтальных поверхностях в доме и сделал всю домашнюю работу, которая накопилась за прошлую неделю и была задана преподавателями наперед. Все, чтобы заглушить навязчивую мысль, пульсирующую в голове. Но она продолжала зудеть, словно комариный укус, который вызывает яростное желание чесать его, пока не расчешешь до крови.  
Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и уставился в потолок. Из динамиков ноутбука доносились аккорды любимой группы, и он начал крутиться на стуле, пытаясь попадать в такт.   
Отец должен вернуться примерно через час. В последнее время он всегда возвращается вовремя, потому что в городе почти не случается серьезных происшествий. А значит, Стайлзу нужно чем-то занять себя на целых шестьдесят минут, как минимум. Невыполнимая миссия.  
Простонав что-то нечленораздельное, он растер лицо ладонями и резко поднялся с места, попутно доставая из кармана мобильник. Скотт ответил после четвертого гудка.  
\- Привет, дружище! Сильно занят? – Стайлз сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж и свернул на кухню.  
\- Абсолютно свободен, - грустно произнес на том конце Маккол. – У Эллисон все еще куча родственников дома, и она никак не может уйти от них.  
\- Ты не пробовал подготовиться к тесту по экономике?   
Скотт обреченно застонал в трубку.  
\- Финсток выгонит тебя даже со скамейки запасных, если ты снова провалишь его тест, - напомнил другу Стайлз, закидывая в рот сразу три таблетки аддеролла и запивая их водой.  
\- Я подготовлюсь, правда, - пообещал Скотт. – Но не сегодня. Сегодня я предпочел бы заняться чем-то более интересным и захватывающим, если ты можешь что-то предложить. Потому что мысли об Эллисон...  
\- Вообще-то, могу, - поспешно сказал Стайлз, не желая больше слушать о надуманных переживаниях Маккола, и только спустя секунду осознал, что расчесал свой комариный укус до крови.  
\- Что?  
Стайлз поморщился, досадуя на собственное слабоволие, когда речь заходит о Дереке, но очень уже сильно он хотел оказаться полезным Хейлу. Это внутреннее желание стать значимым в чей-то, кроме отцовской, жизни - в чьей-то конкретной жизни – заставляло его совершать спорные и необдуманные поступки.  
\- Знаешь, чувак, я бы правда не хотел тебя впутывать в это дело, - начал Стилински. – Но мне нужна твоя помощь, потому что одному будет сложно справиться.  
Стайлз вкратце описал другу свой план, не вдаваясь в лишние подробности.  
\- Ты рехнулся? – поинтересовался Скотт после нескольких секунд молчания. – Ты хочешь залезть в архив полицейского участка?  
\- Да, я хочу залезть в архив полицейского участка, - подтвердил Стилински, кусая манжету толстовки. – Мне нужно забрать одну папку оттуда.  
\- Ты можешь подставить отца.  
\- Я в курсе, Скотт! Именно поэтому мне нужен ты, чтобы подстраховать меня. Это дело пятилетней давности, никто не заметит отсутствия этой папки, но я не могу просто взять и попросить отца принести ее мне.  
\- И что я должен буду делать? – неуверенно произнес Маккол после недолгого молчания.  
Стайлз вскинул руки в победном жесте.  
\- Сейчас я встречу отца с работы, приеду к тебе и все расскажу.  
\- Хорошо... Стайлз?  
\- Что?  
\- Это дело о пожаре в доме Хейлов? Это из-за Дерека?  
Стайлз некоторое время помолчал, раздумывая. У них со Скоттом никогда не было секретов друг от друга, но сейчас он не был уверен, стоит ли говорить. С другой стороны, Маккол знал все секреты Стилински, даже про фотографию Лидии под матрасом, которая возбуждала его сильнее, чем самые лучшие выпуски Плэйбоя и Хастлера вместе взятые.  
\- Да, это из-за Дерека. Ему нужна помощь.  
\- Окей, жду тебя. Проникновение в архив полиции все же лучше, чем подготовка к тесту по экономике, - сказал Скотт. – До встречи.  
\- Но я все равно заставлю тебя подготовиться к нему как следует! – возмутился напоследок Стайлз, после чего отключился.

\- Ты уверен, что никто ничего не узнает? – в очередной, кажется, уже в тысячный, раз поинтересовался Скотт.  
Они сидели в машине Мелиссы около получаса и издалека наблюдали за полицейским участком.  
\- Уверен, - твердо ответил Стайлз. – Я сказал отцу, что мы готовимся у тебя к тесту, твоя мама на ночном дежурстве, а в участке сегодня остались Хэйли и Кевин – эти двое на ночных дежурствах постоянно смотрят киношку в боковой каморке, отец пару раз ловил их случайно.Если все пройдет гладко – никто ничего не узнает. А если вдруг заметят отсутствие папки, то у них всегда все теряется там.  
\- Ну ладно, - Скотт откинулся на спинку сидения. – Я должен ждать тебя у входа в машине и быть наготове? Это все?  
\- В идеале – да. Но, если вдруг увидишь что-то странное, или кто-то приедет, или еще что-то, чего не было в нашем идеальном плане – звонишь мне сразу же.  
\- Странное – это что? – не понял Маккол.  
\- Гарцующего единорога, блин! Чувак, вынь мозг оттуда, куда ты его засунул, и хоть на полчаса перестань думать об Эллисон! Пожалуйста! Ты нужен мне здесь и сейчас.  
\- Понял, понял. Если что-то выбивается из идеального плана Стилински «Зашел-забрал-ушел», то я сразу звоню тебе. Незваных гостей отвлекать?  
\- Было бы неплохо, но просто подай мне сигнал как можно раньше. Лучше, если нас вообще никто тут не увидит.  
\- Окей, - Скотт сжал руль и уставился на входную дверь полицейского участка.  
\- Перепаркуйся к маркету за углом, - велел Стайлз. – Я пошел.  
Он еще раз проверил, чтобы телефон был поставлен на беззвучный режим, нащупал в кармане брюк запасные ключи от кабинета шерифа, которые успел забрать за пять минут до возвращения отца с работы, и вышел из машины.

***

Дерек отключился около полуночи, просидев остаток дня в номере с прихваченной по дороге большой пиццей барбекю, парой банок энергетика и ноутбуком. Казалось, он уснул всего на пять минут, когда стук в дверь разбудил его. Не особо понимая что происходит, Хейл выпутался, наконец, из одеяла, посмотрел на светящиеся в темноте часы, которые показывали половину третьего ночи, и потянулся за штанами.  
\- Дерек, это Стайлз, - раздался за дверью нетерпеливый голос Стилински, после чего по хлипкой деревянной створке снова забарабанили кулаком. – Я знаю, что сейчас очень поздно и ты, скорее всего, спишь, иначе в твоей комнате горел бы свет, но открой, пожалуйста.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – Хейл приоткрыл дверь и поморщился от бледно-желтого света фонаря, ударившего в лицо.  
\- Может, ты впустишь меня, чувак? У меня кое-что есть для тебя, - Стилински помахал перед собой тонким прямоугольным предметом.  
\- Что это?  
\- То, что ты хотел найти днем, - Стайлз смотрел на Дерека в ожидании какой-нибудь реакции, но, не дождавшись ее, закатил глаза. – Это дело Джерарда. Так понятней?  
С Хейла разом спала сонливость. Он за шиворот втянул Стайлза в комнату и захлопнул дверь.  
\- Ты что, залез в архив полиции? – прошипел Дерек. – Совсем крыша съехала?!  
\- Можно было бы и полегче, - недовольно пробурчал парень, поправляя толстовку.   
\- Стайлз!  
\- Да, я залез в архив полиции! – воскликнул Стилински. – Я тебе помогаю, между прочим! Ты понятия не имеешь, какую власть имеет Джерард в этом городе. У него везде свои люди, Дерек. И когда я говорю везде – я имею ввиду _везде_. В каждой долбаной инстанции, если ты еще не понял!  
Стайлз поджал губы и зло уставился на Хейла. Дерек молчал, ошарашенный тирадой Стилински, не зная, что на это ответить. Внутри поднималась злость на себя, что обратился к нему за помощью, и на мальчишку, что тот полез дальше, чем его просили.   
\- Ладно, - не выдержал парень. – Если твое чувство долга превыше всего, можешь прямо сейчас позвонить моему отцу и все ему рассказать. Я не буду тебе мешать.  
Он с размаху плюхнулся в кресло, стоящее напротив кровати, и откинулся на спинку. На несколько минут комната погрузилась в тишину.  
Дерек размышлял. Не то чтобы внутри него шла сильная борьба между желанием заглянуть в папку и долгом позвонить отцу Стайлза, нет. Хейл уже точно знал, что заглянет в нее, но беспокойство за Стилински навязчиво скреблось под ребрами. Проникнуть в архив полицейского участка – это не игрушечного гнома с соседской лужайки украсть.  
Дерек посмотрел на развалившегося в кресле Стайлза. Даже в темноте – поскольку свет никто так и не включил – Хейл видел, что, несмотря на безмятежно закрытые глаза, на скулах парня ходуном ходят желваки, выдавая с головой его нервозность.  
\- Кто-нибудь еще в курсе того, что ты сделал? – спросил Дерек.  
Стилински резко выпрямился в кресле и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Только Скотт, он ждал меня на машине недалеко от участка.  
\- И все?  
\- И все, - послушно кивнул Стайлз.  
\- Хорошо, - Хейл потянулся к выключателю, и через мгновение под потолком вспыхнула тусклая лампочка. Стайлз с непривычки зажмурился.  
\- Я пролистал папку по дороге и, если честно, не нашел ничего, что могло бы помочь тебе, но с другой стороны, я же не знаю, что ты ищешь, поэтому я решил привезти тебе ее прямо сейчас... Эй!  
Дерек выхватил из рук Стилински тонкую пластиковую папку и открыл. Внутри было несколько официальных бланков, заполненных машинописным текстом и фотографии Джерарда Арджента – тощего старика с неприятным лицом и лысиной, окруженной редкими седыми волосами. Дерек без труда узнал бы его, встретив на улице.  
\- И кстати, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Стилински. – Дело о поджоге находится не просто в архиве, а в специальном отделе с федеральными делами. Только не спрашивай, как мне удалось достать его оттуда.  
Отложив фотографии в сторону, Хейл опустился на кровать и принялся изучать найденные документы и отчеты полиции. В целом, Стайлз был прав –в них не содержалась никакой информации, которую Дерек мог бы взять на вооружение и открыто использовать, в случае чего, но для общей осведомленности протокол допроса одного из шестерок Джерарда – Терри Андерсена – был очень кстати. Судя по всему, парню едва стукнуло двадцать, когда он связался с Арджентом. Бедняга был так влюблен в Кейт, что не сразу понял, с кем имеет дело, и только когда они подъехали к дому Хейлов и Терри вручили канистру с бензином, он, наконец, прозрел. Испытывая ужас от содеянного и не желая всю жизнь мучиться кошмарами и угрызениями совести, Андерсен решил сдать всю компанию и честно понести свое наказание. Однако, спустя два дня, Терри снова вызвался давать показания, но, к удивлению Хейла, в этот раз он отказывался от всего сказанного ранее, уверяя, что просто хотел отомстить Кейт за измену.  
Дерек еще раз перечитал показания соучастника Кейт, стараясь запомнить как можно больше мелочей. Стайлз все это время тихо сидел в кресле, наблюдая за Хейлом.  
\- Терри Андерсен... Слышал что-нибудь про него? – спросил Дерек, рассматривая маленькую цветную фотографию, приклеенную в углу одного из листов.  
\- Неа, - помотал головой Стайлз. – Но если хочешь, могу...  
\- Нет. Ты сделал достаточно.  
\- Окей, как скажешь.  
Стилински провел рукой по ежику коротких волос и снова откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Дерек в последний раз пролистал бумаги, удостоверяясь, что прочел их все, и сложил обратно в папку.  
\- Вернешь это на место.  
\- Что? – встрепенулся Стайлз. – Чувак, ты с ума сошел? Я не способен на второй точно такой же подвиг! Ты хоть представляешь, как сложно и опасно было достать ключи от федерального архива?  
Дерек внезапно рассмеялся, чем ввел Стилински в замешательство.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Может быть я знаю тебя не так долго, Стайлз, но за последние пару дней я убедился, что ты тот еще проныра. И я ни за что не поверю, что ты упустил возможность заполучить ключи от федерального архива. Вернешь папку на место.  
Хейл приподнял бровь, прожигая Стилински насмешливым взглядом. Стайлз на мгновение замялся. Бегающий взгляд выдал его с головой, и через несколько секунд парень сдался.  
\- Окей. Хорошо. Я верну эту чертову папку на место, хотя вряд ли кто-то хватится ее в ближайшие пять лет, но если ты настаиваешь...  
\- Стайлз.  
\- Сказал же, верну! – он раздраженно одернул толстовку, поднимаясь с кресла. – Давай сюда.  
Стилински протянул руку, чтобы забрать папку, но Хейл лишь усмехнулся и положил ее в ящик комода.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Я сам прослежу, чтобы ты вернул ее. Скажи, когда это можно будет сделать наиболее безопасно.   
\- О, господи! – выдохнул Стайлз. – Ты сейчас серьезно? Ты мне не веришь?  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
\- Верю. Но я хочу удостовериться, что ты не попал в неприятности по моей вине.  
Стайлз скорчил страдальческую рожицу и простонал что-то невнятное.  
\- Все, чувак, у меня от тебя начинает болеть голова, и, пожалуй, я лучше пойду домой, а ты - оставайся тут со своим чувством долга и моральной ответственностью. Веселитесь. Развлекайтесь. А я хочу спать, потому что две банки энергетика определенно перестают действовать, и я был бы счастлив дойти до своей постели до того, как отключусь.  
\- Где Скотт?  
\- Уехал домой. Все окей, Дерек, правда. Я дойду, тут недалеко. Я часто гуляю ночью по Бейкон Хиллс, тут нечего боятся.  
Не говоря ни слова, Дерек накинул куртку и, прихватив ключи от «Тойоты», вытолкал Стайлза на улицу.


	5. Часть пятая

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В целом, вместо комментария можно было бы просто поставить с десяток катающихся по полу смайлов.  
> Но таки да, я пишу эту историю и я ее не забросила. Медленно, но верно я довожу ее до логического завершения (ттт). И надеюсь, что следующая глава появится раньше, чем наступит Новый год.
> 
> Тем кто дождался - большое спасибо ♥

Кабинет Джерарда Арджента выглядел холодным, безликим и очень неуютным - так, во всяком случае, казалось Дереку. На большом столе из темного дерева размещались лишь ноутбук, органайзер со стандартными канцелярскими принадлежностями и черный пластмассовый лоток со стопкой документов в нем. В шкафу у глухой левой стены за стеклянными дверцами стояли однотипные черные папки-скоросшиватели с белыми наклейками под запись на корешках. Справа возле окна, закрытого жалюзи, располагался небольшой черный кожаный диван на два места, а перед столом – два таких же кресла. Ничего личного и лишнего, что могло бы охарактеризовать владельца этого помещения.  
\- Присаживайся, - Джерард повернулся от окна и кивком указал Дереку на кресла. – Я ждал тебя.  
\- И давно? – поинтересовался Хейл, усаживаясь в левое.  
\- С того самого момента, как ты вернулся в город.  
Арджент лукаво улыбнулся, а Хейл, поразмыслив секунду, молча кивнул, решив не посвящать старика в то, что он здесь лишь на время. Джерард уселся по другую сторону стола и откинулся на высокую спинку офисного кресла.  
\- Так что же привело тебя ко мне, Дерек Хейл?  
\- Пять лет назад во время пожара сгорело все. Не только семья, но и все документы, которые сейчас могли бы подтвердить, что я и моя сестра Лора являемся полноправными владельцами земельного участка в Бейкон Хиллс. Я хочу восстановить их.  
\- Спустя пять лет? Вы решили вернуться?  
\- Мы рассматриваем это как вариант, - Дерек жестко посмотрел в бесцветные водянистые глаза Арджента, давая понять, что возвращение уцелевших членов семьи Хейл в Бейкон Хиллс это не его дело. – В любом случае, без этих документов мы не можем ни отстроить дом заново, ни продать землю.  
Джерард скрестил пальцы под подбородком, поставив локти на подлокотники, и на некоторое время замолчал. Дерек следил за ним, чуть склонив голову на бок.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно произнес старик, спустя несколько томительно долгих секунд. – Тогда, думаю, у меня есть к тебе предложение.  
\- Какое?  
\- Я выкуплю у вас этот участок за хорошую сумму.  
Дерек ждал всего, чего угодно, но только не того, что Арджент предложит купить землю со сгоревшим домом. Это было бы не самое выгодное вложение казенных денег, как минимум, потому что участок находился на отшибе города и большую его часть занимал лес. Хейл удивленно приподнял брови.  
\- Выкупить? Зачем?  
Арджент цокнул языком.  
\- У меня много планов для этого города, Дерек. А вы либо вернетесь, либо все равно продадите, но подумай – кто купит землю, на которой сгорела целая семья? Люди побоятся. А я предлагаю вполне реальный выход. К тому же, вы с Лорой уже обжились в Нью-Йорке – вы ведь в Нью-Йорк уехали, я не ошибаюсь? Зачем вам возвращаться в город, который столько у вас отнял?  
Джерард говорил спокойно, мягко и убедительно, глядя Дереку прямо в глаза. И в другой ситуации, возможно, Хейл купился бы на это, но не сейчас.  
Ночью, доставив Стайлза домой, он вернулся в номер отеля, но так и не смог уснуть, то и дело прокручивая в голове полученную информацию. Что-то было не так, он чуял это нутром. Была какая-то подстава во всей этой истории с пожаром и в том, что в итоге Кейт признали психически неуравновешенной и отправили в специализированную клинику. Но что это – Дерек так и не сумел пока понять.  
Все эти пять лет Хейлу не давал покоя один-единственный вопрос – каковы были мотивы Кейт? Да, она всегда была вспыльчивой и склонной к приступам гнева. Могла организовать публичное унижение неугодных в школе или устроить драку в подворотне, скрытой от посторонних глаз, но сжечь дом с целой семьей всего лишь из-за того, что Дерек отказался с ней спать? Это было слишком даже для нее. Да и Дерек на тот момент был в школе, из-за чего вся эта затея совершенно теряла смысл.  
И теперь, изучив материалы этого дела, Хейл окончательно укрепился в мысли, что у этой истории двойное дно, и нужно искать совершенно другие мотивы у совершенно других действующих лиц.  
\- Хорошо. Но у меня будет встречное предложение, - Дерек улыбнулся уголками губ.  
\- И какое же?  
\- Я хочу поговорить с Кейт.  
Лицо Джерарда окаменело буквально на доли секунды, после чего, он расплылся в улыбке, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Дерек заметил перемены.  
\- Я знаю, что она находится в закрытой лечебнице, - продолжил Хейл. – И просто так меня туда вряд ли пустят. Но вы, я думаю, можете мне в этом посодействовать.  
\- Зачем тебе Кейт? – спросил Арджент. Все его напускное дружелюбие исчезло, оставив лишь искусственную формальную улыбку и холодные блеклые глаза, пристально следящие за каждым движением Дерека.  
\- Пять лет мучаюсь вопросом, зачем она это сделала. Хочу услышать от нее, неужели действительно из-за того, что я отказался переспать с ней на вечеринке.  
Джерард некоторое время прожигал Хейла острым взглядом, понять который Дерек так и не смог.  
\- Оставь свой номер моему секретарю, - спокойно произнес он, давая понять, что аудиенция на сегодня закончена. – Она свяжется с тобой, когда я улажу все вопросы.  
\- Благодарю за понимание, - широко улыбнулся в ответ Хейл и поднялся с места.

Погода в Бейкон Хиллс радовала теплом и солнцем. Дерек еще несколько минут постоял перед административным зданием, наслаждаясь теплым калифорнийским воздухом. Он долго привыкал к загазованной нью-йоркской атмосфере, но за пять лет уже успел забыть, как по-особенному пах воздух в родном городе.  
«Тойота» приветливо мигнула фарами, когда Дерек отключил сигнализацию, и через минуту мотор низко заурчал сытым зверем.

***

Размышляя ранним утром над всей полученной информацией, Дерек пришел к выводу, что если кто-то и должен был еще докопаться до двойного дна этой истории, то это должен был быть детектив, расследовавший причины пожара.

Хейл смутно помнил, как выглядел полицейский участок пять лет назад, но по первым ощущениям здесь практически ничего не изменилось. За стойкой дежурного сидела миловидная смуглая девушка в форме и что-то быстро печатала на компьютере.  
\- Простите, - Дерек подошел ближе и посмотрел на табличку с именем. – Офицер Келли, могу ли я поговорить с шерифом Стилински?  
Девушка подняла на него взгляд.  
\- Подождите в коридоре, он примет вас, как освободится.  
Дерек кивнул и собирался уже сесть на стул рядом с дверью с надписью «Шериф Стилински», когда эта самая дверь открылась.

\- Проходи, Дерек! – шериф впустил Хейла в кабинет. - Не знал, что ты в городе. У тебя случилось что-то?  
\- О, нет, все в порядке, - улыбнулся Дерек, опускаясь на стул напротив шерифа. – Никаких проблем с законом.  
\- Я рад.  
\- Знаете, - чуть помолчав под пристальным выжидающим взглядом Стилински, начал осторожно Дерек. – Я бы хотел задать пару вопросов относительно дела о пожаре в нашем доме.  
Шериф молча смотрел на Хейла, ожидая продолжения, и он продолжил.  
\- С того самого момента, как вы сообщили, что пожар был делом рук Кейт Арджент, меня не оставляет в покое вопрос ее мотива. У меня было много времени подумать над этим, и я пришел к выводу, что в этой истории не все так просто. И вы, как детектив, который занимался расследованием этого дела, могли знать это.  
Шериф удивленно посмотрел на Хейла.  
\- Ты сейчас обвиняешь меня в том, что я спустил дело на тормозах, повесив все обвинения на Кейт и покрывая настоящего преступника?  
\- Нет, шериф. Я не обвиняю вас ни в чем, просто хочу сказать, что у этого дела есть, если можно так выразиться, второе дно. И Кейт действительно не была главным преступником во всем этом.  
Стилински зажмурился и устало потер переносицу.  
\- Чего ты хочешь сейчас от меня, Дерек?  
\- Я хочу понять, так ли это на самом деле. Я не хочу никому мстить, я просто хочу знать правду. Я пять лет мучаюсь этим вопросом.  
Шериф коротко рассмеялся.  
\- Знаешь, сколько человек говорило тоже самое, а потом попадалось на месте преступления?  
Участок жужжал повседневной рутиной по ту сторону дверей кабинета шерифа полиции. Дерек смотрел на Стилински и думал, что это все же было наивно и глупо - приходить сюда и просить рассказать подробности расследования. Но никаких других идей в голове не было. Зачем он вообще вдруг начал копаться во всем этом? За дверью послушался очередной взрыв громких голосов.  
Шериф посмотрел на Дерека и мягко, по-отечески, улыбнулся уголками губ.  
\- Прости, но я не имею права раскрывать эту информацию. Дело закрыто и передано в архив, Кейт Арджент осуждена и помещена в специализированную клинику для душевнобольных.  
Хейл понимающе кивнул и уже открыл было рот, чтобы поблагодарить шерифа, когда дверь кабинета распахнулась.  
\- Привет, пап! Я принес тебе полезный и жутко вкусный обед...  
Дерек и шериф одновременно посмотрели на вошедшего Стайлза.  
\- Оу, Дерек. Что... Что ты тут делаешь?  
Взгляд младшего Стилински заметался между отцом и Дереком, а затем остановился на столе шерифа, и краска схлынула с его лица. До Хейла не сразу дошло, что привлекло внимание Стайлза.  
\- Что ты сделал? – тихо спросил он, не отрывая взгляда от тонкой пластиковой папки, лежащей на столе шерифа, точно такой же папки, что накануне ночью Хейл убрал в шкаф.  
\- Стайлз, - прервал его Дерек, поднимаясь с места. – Я просто пришел поговорить с твоим отцом.  
\- Но...  
\- Стайлз! – повторил с нажимом Хейл, привлекая внимание и заставляя посмотреть на него. – Все правда в порядке. Я просто пришел поздороваться.  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет мне объяснить, что здесь происходит?  
\- Простите, шериф, - он перевел взгляд на сидящего в кресле Стилински-старшего. – Думаю, мне лучше идти. Спасибо, что все же выслушали меня.  
Шериф кивнул и проводил Дерека взглядом до дверей.

Стайлз догнал Хейла около машины.  
\- Какого черта, Дерек? – воскликнул Стилински, заставляя его остановиться и развернуться.  
\- Не здесь, Стайлз.  
Парковка перед полицейским участком была почти пустая, если не считать двух копов, куривших на углу здания, и только что подъехавшей патрульной машины – слишком много свидетелей даже для дружеской беседы, не говоря уже о выяснении отношений, которое пытался устроить пацан.  
\- Что ты делал у моего отца? – не успокаивался Стайлз.  
\- Я же сказал, не здесь, - прошипел Дерек. – Через два часа в том же круглосуточном кафе. И мой тебе совет – придумай, что будешь отвечать отцу. Он не дурак, и рано или поздно поймет.  
Он сел в машину и ударил по газам, оставив чертыхающегося Стайлза посреди полупустой парковки.

Дерек выехал на окружную дорогу и утопил педаль газа в пол. Внутри кипела злость – на себя, Стайлза, Джерарда и Лору, которая с утра заваливала его сообщениями. Все шло наперекосяк, и Хейлу это очень не нравилось. Единственным здравым вариантом было бы уехать из города прямо сейчас. К черту участок, сгоревший дом и документы, они с Лорой действительно успели обжиться в Нью-Йорке и возвращаться в Бейкон Хиллс смысла не было – у Лоры маячили неплохие перспективы карьерного роста, а Дерек... Дерек тоже привык к этому большому, гудящему и ни на минуту не засыпающему городу.  
Но ощущение, что он на пороге того, чтобы подтвердить – не опровергнуть – все эти догадки, что крутились в его голове почти пять лет, пьянило не хуже дорогого многолетнего алкоголя. Это предвкушение правды, готовой вот-вот всплыть на поверхность, держало Дерека в Бейкон Хиллс. Эта правда была нужна ему, как воздух. Нужна, чтобы навсегда отпустить этот город из своей жизни.  
Он проехал несколько десятков миль, прежде чем повернул обратно в Бейкон Хиллс. До встречи со Стайлзом оставалось чуть больше часа.

\- Так сложно было ответить? – Лора без приветствия разразилась гневной тирадой. – Я же переживаю, Дерек!  
\- И я рад тебя слышать.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Более чем, - Дерек опустился в кресло, стоящее напротив кровати, и вытянул ноги. – Нет причин для беспокойства. Как сама?  
\- Мне приснился плохой сон.  
\- Господи, Лора...  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был осторожен, - прервала Дерека сестра. – Я чувствую, что ты что-то там пытаешься провернуть, но не говоришь мне, и не отнекивайся сейчас. Я не буду настаивать, чтобы ты рассказал мне. Просто будь осторожен, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - Хейл машинально кивнул, будто бы Лора могла его видеть, и взъерошил волосы рукой. – Ты тоже береги себя.  
\- Угу. Пока.  
Дерек убрал телефон в карман джинсов, переодел футболку и вышел из номера.  
До кафе он решил дойти пешком – всего десять минут ходу, да и погода располагала к пешим прогулкам. Хейл нацепил солнечные очки, одернул куртку и неторопливо двинулся вверх по улице.

***

Сказать, что Стайлз нервничал – это не сказать ничего. Он мерял комнату Скотта по диагонали широкими шагами, периодически задевая кровать, на которой распластался друг в обнимку с учебником, стул или электрогитару, которую они с Макколом вместе выбирали несколько лет назад, когда планировали создать свою рок-группу и поехать в турне сначала по западному побережью, а потом и по всей Америке.  
\- Может быть, он действительно просто пришел проведать твоего отца? – предположил Скотт, оторвавшись от учебника по истории. – В конце концов, твой отец немало сделал для них с Лорой после пожара. Это было бы нормально, если бы Дерек захотел встретиться с ним, снова оказавшись в Бейкон Хиллс.  
\- Папка, Скотт, - Стилински махнул рукой и выдернул шнурок из капюшона толстовки. – Черт... Эта папка не дает мне покоя, понимаешь? Дерек, он... Он какой-то слишком правильный. Он вполне мог бы принести ее сам отцу.  
\- Если бы он принес ее твоему отцу, ты бы уже получал взбучку, а не ходил кругами по моей комнате. Скорее всего, это просто такая же папка, но с другими бумагами.  
\- Ты прав, - чуть помолчав, произнес Стайлз и остановился перед другом. – Дерек же не дурак подставлять меня. Он же сам сказал, что вернуть ее нужно будет в наиболее безопасный момент. И сам бы он тоже не стал подставляться... Да?  
\- Стайлз, где твои таблетки? Мне кажется, ты пропустил прием.  
\- Да, точно. Пойду схожу за водой.  
Стайлз покопался в валявшемся на полу рюкзаке, извлек оттуда небольшую оранжевую баночку и вышел из комнаты.  
До встречи с Дереком оставалось чуть больше часа. На кухне Стайлз вытряхнул на ладонь две таблетки аддеролла, закинул их в рот и запил стаканом воды. В последнее время его дневная доза увеличилась вдвое, и очень скоро придется объяснять отцу не только устроенную сегодня в участке сцену, но и тот факт, что купленная совсем недавно упаковка таблеток опустела гораздо быстрее положенного ей срока. Но Стилински последний факт сейчас мало волновал.

В кафе Стайлз пришел за пятнадцать минут до назначенного времени. Дерек был уже там, Стилински заметил его еще с улицы через большое окно. Он потянул тяжелую дверь на себя и зашел в помещение, поморщившись от звякнувшего над головой колокольчика.  
Дерек сидел в дальнем углу, за тем же столом, за которым они сидели в прошлый раз, и с аппетитом ел местный фирменный бургер. Стайлз закинул рюкзак на диван, уселся напротив и некоторое время молча наблюдал, как Хейл поглощает еду, а затем оглянулся в поисках официантки. Весь запал куда-то улетучился, и трясти Дерека за грудки, добиваясь ответа на вопрос, уже не хотелось, зато очень сильно хотелось есть.  
Он заказал классический бургер с колой и вновь посмотрел на Дерека, который к тому времени уже расправился с едой и принялся за кофе.  
\- Успокоился? – Хейл исподлобья посмотрел на Стайлза. – У тебя были какие-то вопросы ко мне. Начинай.  
\- Почему тут?  
\- А ты хотел устроить показательное выступление на глазах у подчиненных твоего отца? Тогда надо было предупредить меня, разыграли бы полноценную театральную сцену с истериками и внезапными признаниями не выходя на улицу. Думаю, шериф оценил бы.  
Стайлз шумно выдохнул и провел ладонью по затылку, уткнувшись виноватым взглядом в столешницу.  
\- Я увидел папку на столе у отца и... И решил, что ты, ну...  
\- Что я – что? – Дерек отставил чашку в сторону и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза. – Все рассказал твоему отцу?  
Стилински поднял взгляд на Хейла.  
\- Да, я сначала так подумал.  
Он смотрел Дереку в глаза, выдерживая его острый разозленный взгляд.  
\- Я испугался и запаниковал. Извини.  
Дерек ничего не ответил, вернувшись к своему кофе, а официантка принесла Стайлзу его заказ. Хейл искоса наблюдал за тем, как Стайлз набивал рот картошкой фри.  
\- Так зачем ты приходил к моему отцу? – поинтересовался Стилински через несколько минут, когда первый голод был удовлетворен.  
– Ты придумал, что будешь отвечать ему, когда он спросит? – проигнорировал его вопрос Дерек.  
Стайлз помотал головой.  
\- Стайлз, ты же понимаешь, что сейчас очень велики шансы того, что твой отец раскроет нас?  
Реплика почему-то резанула слух, и Стилински на мгновение напрягся. У Стайлза всегда было ощущение, что отец перестал ему верить ровно с того момента, как он начал говорить, и поэтому, что бы он ни придумал в качестве ответа отцу – днем на прощание тот бросил недвусмысленную фразу про разговор дома – ему все равно не поверят. Так или иначе, шериф проверит слова Стайлза, и все, что он может сейчас сделать – это немного отсрочить наступление своего личного апокалипсиса. Если уж совсем начистоту, то Стилински не был уверен, что они смогут вернуть папку на место. Ему просто не может дважды так сильно повезти. Никому не может.  
\- Стайлз?  
Он посмотрел на Дерека, отодвинул тарелку с бургером и уставился в окно. Есть перехотелось.  
\- С отцом я как-нибудь разберусь, не в первый раз, так что можешь спокойно дальше мутить свои темные делишки.  
\- Я не за себя переживаю,- чуть помолчав, обронил Хейл.  
Стилински перевел взгляд на собеседника.  
\- Слушай, Дерек, я не знаю, зачем ты вернулся в город и что ты собираешься здесь делать. И мне... Мне плевать, серьезно. Не хочешь говорить – не говори. Просто...  
Стайлз зажмурился и потер переносицу пальцами. Вдох-выдох, чтобы успокоиться. Дерек смотрел на него внимательным взглядом и молчал, и от этого взгляда Стилински становилось не по себе.  
\- Нам надо вернуть эту папку. И на этом твоя помощь мне закончится. Хорошо, Стайлз? Я не знаю, что будет дальше, я не знаю, как долго я еще буду здесь оставаться, но ты больше не будешь лезть в мои дела, иначе я лично сдам тебя твоему отцу. Мы договорились?  
Стайлз разочарованно поджал губы и кивнул, не глядя на Хейла.  
\- Договорились.  
За столом повисло то неловкое молчание, когда сказать уже нечего, уходить еще не хочется, и тебе вполне комфортно в этом молчании, но ты не уверен, комфортно ли твоему собеседнику. Стайлз кусал губу, невидящим взглядом уставившись в окно, и теребил рукав толстовки. Мысли медленно перетекали от одного к другому, и Стилински даже не старался уловить их суть.  
\- Сегодня утром я был в администрации, – голос Дерека вывел его из прострации.  
\- И как?  
\- Джерард предложил выкупить наш участок в городскую собственность.  
\- Это значит, что ты возвращаешься в Нью-Йорк?  
\- Это ничего не значит. Я еще не дал своего согласия, к тому же, этот вопрос нужно будет обсудить с Лорой. Так что, моя командировка в Бейкон Хиллс затягивается на неопределенное время. Это все просто информация для удовлетворения твоего неуемного любопытства, Стайлз. Не забывай о нашей договоренности.  
Стилински молчал. Он вдруг почувствовал себя сдувшимся воздушным шариком, внутри которого уже нет гелия, что помогает подниматься в воздух. Он осторожно вытащил из подставки салфетку, покопался в рюкзаке, отыскивая карандаш и пододвинул их через стол к Дереку.  
\- Номер телефона. Я дам знать, когда можно будет вернуть папку.  
Хейл кивнул и принялся выводить на салфетке цифры.  
Мыслей в голове не было вообще. Это было очень непривычно и, если уж начистоту, то немного пугало Стайлза. Он взял пододвинутую Дереком обратно салфетку с номером телефона, не глядя запихнул ее в карман, затем подхватил рюкзак и положил на стол деньги за бургер.  
\- Не забывай того, что я говорил тебе про Арджента. У него есть связи везде.  
Стилински кивнул на прощание Дереку и пошел к выходу.

***

\- Как дела в школе? – поинтересовался за ужином отец, без особого энтузиазма поглощая рис с овощами.  
\- Нормально, - Стайлз ковырял свою порцию с еще меньшим энтузиазмом. И в отличие от шерифа, дело было абсолютно точно не в отсутствии в рационе хорошего стейка. – Как у тебя?  
\- Хорошо, - пожал плечами отец и потянулся за стаканом с водой. – Ну, за исключением одного маленького инцидента.  
\- Ну пап, - поморщился Стайлз. – Я надеялся, ты не будешь...  
\- Зря надеялся. Тебе все равно придется объяснить, какого черта произошло днем.  
Младший Стилински обреченно застонал.  
\- Да ничего не произошло! Пришел к тебе с обедом, увидел Дерека и подумал, что он что-то натворил, вот и все.  
\- И все? – недоверчиво уточнил шериф. – Ты просто переживал за Дерека? За Дерека, который только что вернулся в город после пятилетнего отсутствия. За этого Дерека? Слушай, если есть что-то, что я должен знать...  
\- А ты хочешь знать? – Стайлз посмотрел на отца.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу, но мой родительский долг вроде как обязывает и...  
\- Нет ничего такого, пап.  
\- Какого – такого?  
\- Ничего такого, за что тебе стоило бы переживать. А ты что имел ввиду?  
\- А что есть?  
\- Салат, - Стайлз подхватил миску с нарезанными овощами. – Будешь? Почему я не могу беспокоиться о человеке, с которым когда-то дружил? Ну, я надеюсь, что мы дружили, потому что я считал его своим другом в те далекие годы моей юности. Не знаю, как он...  
\- Стайлз, – шериф тяжело вздохнул. – Давай сюда свой салат. Надеюсь, он не будет пытаться заговорить мне зубы, пока я буду его есть.  
Стайлз на мгновение замер, не веря собственному счастью, а затем с чересчур радостной улыбкой принялся накладывать овощи на тарелку отца.  
В этот вечер он так и не притронулся к учебникам, закинув рюкзак в дальний угол комнаты. Добравшись до кровати, Стайлз почти сразу провалился в сон, даже не переодевшись. 


End file.
